Vandread: Corruption
by Ryokos Bro
Summary: Final chapter now up. The final fight is at hand will the crew of the Nirvana survive? Or will they die trying to defend their home?
1. A New Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Vandread nor do I claim any right to them. They are owned by their respected owners I do however will own some characters that will show up through out the story so let's get the story rolling.

Vandread: The Corruption.

Chapter one: A new Journey.

After the final battle with the harvest a having completed a six month stay on a planet with men and woman. Both Governments have now ruled that they will allow male and females to co exist with each other. The Nirvana is now a figure head for a new age and they are now currently out exploring space. Though right now Hibiki is currently eating the lunch that Dita has made for him.

"Well Mister Alien. Do you like it?" Dita looks at Hibiki and grins. Hibiki turns round with food all over his mouth and replies.

"It's great! I love this stuff do you have anymore?" Hibiki turns around with a big puppy dog look on his face.

"Yeah here you go mister alien." Dita hands Hibiki more food and she giggles as Hibiki gets tucked in to his food.

"Thank you. But are you staring at?" Asked Hibiki as he stuffed his face.

"I just wanted to watch that was all." Replied Dita as Hibiki continues to eat away.

Though else where Barnette is with Jura and as per usual Barnette has to listen to Jura talking about making babies with a man.

"You had all those men when they were brought here by Hibiki. But you didn't like them very much which is why you still don't have a baby." Commented Barnette as Jura continued to walk up and down pacing herself.

"But I really want to have a baby with a man Barnette. Even Hibiki would do but he doesn't know what to do." Jura lowers her head and begins to sob when Barnette walks over to her and snuggles up her.

"You know Jura. I think you just want to have a baby with Hibiki." Jura turns round suddenly and she looks at Barnette her face slightly going red.

"Jura your not serious are you Jura!" Barnette's jaw hits the floor when she sees Jura nod her head. "Oh my word you are serious. Jura how can you think of doing it with Hibiki! At least find a man your own age." Barnette sighs and Jura turns to Barnette almost disgusted.

"Are you trying to say I am old Barnette!" Jura sounds mortified and Barnette quickly begins to wave her hands.

"No I am not saying your old Jura. I am just saying Hibiki is too immature for you that is all." Replied Barnette quickly recovering.

"You always did care for me Barnette and I love dearly." Jura gives Barnette a kiss and a hug. Jura suddenly feels cheered up and she walks off with Barnette following behind her.

Though on the bridge BC is talking with the captain when Bart picks up something on his sensors and he quickly shouts out.

"Captain I have something on my sensors." Bart squints trying to get a better view of is happening.

"What was that Bart? Speak up my hearing isn't as good as it used to be." Replied the captain.

"I am telling you captain that something is out there requesting help." Replied Bart getting annoyed.

"Then just don't stay put get the ship moving to investigate the signal." Replied the captain.

"Yes ma'am!" Replied Bart as the ship then began to move closer to the signal. BC then gets on to the com and informs the crew what's happening.

"Listen up! We are about to approach an unknown signal it could be a trap. All Dread squad members board your Dreads. And Hibiki is to board his Vanguard. Meia who was in her room when she heard the order then runs to her Dread and jumps in. She is followed by Jura, Barnette, Dita and the other Dread pilots. While Hibiki boards his Vanguard. BC receives a transmission letting everyone know that they have launched and are now on their approach.

"Ok everyone remain tight as if this is a trick or trap it will take a few minutes for the Dread teams to dispatch so be on you guard."

"Roger that Meia I am now picking up something on my Dreads sensors." Replied Jura.

"I am now picking it up also." Replied Barnette.

"Yay! Let's go see what it is. Come on mister alien. Dita's dread flies beside Hibiki's Vanguard and Hibiki replies.

"Yeah whatever just hurry up." Hibiki flies further in front of Dita's Dread and he gets closer to the source of the signal when he is fired upon Hibiki's Vanguard gets struck and it flies back.

"All Dreads break off and attack. Attack pattern alpha go!" Meia dodges a blast and the dreads break off and attack.

Back on the Nirvana the enemy have only just shown up on radar and BC then gets in contact with Rebecca who is the onma of Ezra's baby called Kahlua.

"Yes captain Rebecca here do you need me?" Asked Rebecca.

"Yes but I am also glad to see that the new long distance transmission device that Parfet has created but to cut to the chase we are under attack from a new and unidentified enemy we need assistance." Replied Captain Magno.

"Roger that Captain. We will be there as soon as we can please hold on. Rebecca out." Rebecca disappears from the screen as the Nirvana gets hit by an enemy blast.

"This is going no where. Hey you come on let's combine!" Hibiki then begins to fly his Vanguard towards Dita's Dread.

"Ok mister alien let's combine!" Dita turns her Dread around and she flies towards Hibiki the Vanguard and Dita's Dread disappear in a flash of white light and in it's please stands Vandread Dita.

"Alright let's go!" Hibiki and Dita both take the controls of Vandread Dita and the fly towards a large number of enemy ships. The two cannons on Vandread Dita's back then slide down and attach themselves to the Vandread's arms. Hibiki powers them up and flies forward swinging them and destroying enemy units just like he did in many battles he has had with the harvesting machines from earth just months earlier. He continues to fight enemy attack ships and mechs when the whole team receives a transmission from Meia.

"Hibiki you and Dita use the Vandread to lay down cover fire while myself, Jura, and Barnette restock our missiles from Miss Gasco then we will go for the ship/mecha so keep them off our backs." Before Meia can break off the communication she receives a transmission from Gascogne.

"I have your missile orders here so come and get them. Also it's Gascogne not Gasco." Gascogne fires a load of missiles as Jura's Dread docks and receives the order missiles. Jura quickly leaves again as enemy blasts hit of Gascogne's delivery ships shield. Barnette is next to dock with Meia behind her.

While they are restocking weapons ammo. Hibiki and Dita's Vandread's swords move back to the Vandread's back they then flip round over the Vandread's shoulders and the cannons begin to charge.

"NOW DIE!" The cannons fire destroying a large number of enemy troops. "Ok now go get whatever was sending that signal."

"Roger Hibiki. Dread squadron lock on to signal and go to those coordinates quickly." Meia flies forward. A Jura and Barnette fly up beside her.

"Roger that Meia lets go Barnette!" Jura's Dreads engines hit full power and she flies off towards the signal.

"Roger Jura right behind you!" Barnette's Dread engines also get pushed to full power and her Dread rockets after Jura.

"Hibiki. Jura and Barnette are now nearing the location of the signal. We will continue to engage the enemy until the Nirvana is close enough for a pick up." Meia then fires a couple of missiles destroying some of the enemy units in front of her.

"Ok that's what I want to hear Meia let's do this are you ready Dita." Hibiki looks down at Dita and she smiles back. "Alright Meia let's show them why they shouldn't mess with us." Hibiki and Dita hit a button together on a control console and Vandread Dita's cannons flip round again they fire destroying a large number of enemies while Meia then fires on the enemies that are confused.

"Alright Hibiki. Let's go." Meia's Dread breaks off and fires several volleys of missiles blasting a pile of fighters out of existence.

"Meia this is Jura. Barnette and I have arrived at the signal it appears to be some sort of robot though it also looks like a fighter much like our own dreads." Added Jura as she inspected the mecha/fighter craft.

"I am also detecting two faint life signs on board. The Nirvana has been contacted and Gascogne is on her way to pick the craft up we are here guarding it but we need you two here as quickly as possible." Added Barnette as she circled around again firing a few short burst from her Dreads guns.

"Roger that Dita please disconnect from Hibiki so that we can combine to get to Jura and Barnette quicker." Ordered Meia.

"Roger." Dita separates from Hibiki and Meia then combines with Hibiki and Vandread Meia then flies towards Jura and Barnette with Dita following behind them and Gascogne about halfway there receiving the order to go and meet them.

"Ok guys I am almost there so hold on just a little longer." Gascogne continues to fly towards Barnette and the others. While the Nirvana continues to come closer. Though closing in on the battle field Paraiso which is the name of Rebecca's ship is closing in from the other side of battlefield.

"Have we secured the positions of the enemy and the Nirvana?" Asked Rebecca as she looked around the bridge of her ship when one of the bridge crew turns around and says.

"Yes we have captain." Replied the bridge member.

"Roger. Valore do you read me despatch your Dread team and proceed to the coordinates that we have forwarded to your Dreads." Rebecca waits for a few seconds and Valore replies.

"Roger that Rebecca I am already in head of you. Valore launching!" Valore flies out of the launch bay in her Dread and her Dread squad follow her. "Ok squad lets go out and give them hell!" Valore opens fire as her Dread squad pull up beside her and fire also.

"So Valore what is our mission?" Asked one of the Dread pilots as they continued to fire at enemy units.

"Get to the coordinates in your navigation computer and take out all enemies you encounter." Replied Valore.

Mean while as Rebecca's ship and its own Dreads engage the enemy forces the Nirvana has picked them up on their scanners.

"Captain I have just picked up Rebecca's ship on the scanners. They have engaged the enemy forces." Added one of the female bridge crew.

"I am getting a communication from Rebecca's ship captain." Commented Ezra.

"Ok Ezra put it up." Replied the captain. Ezra hits a few buttons on her console which brings up a screen with Rebecca standing at attention.

"Hello captain I am guessing it is safe to assume we made it on time." Smiled Rebecca.

"Yeah you made it here just in time." Replied the captain.

"That's good to hear captain our Dreads will be with you shortly we are powering our own weapon systems. How's the situation with you?" Asked Rebecca.

"Meia here captain. Targets are secured and returning to you with Valore also. Her Dread team is returning tell Rebecca she can fire away Meia out." Meia cuts off the communication and the captain turns to the screen with Rebecca on it.

"You heard her you can fire at your own discretion. That includes you as well Bart." Smiled the captain.

"Roger that captain weapons armed and acquiring targets." Smiles Bart.

"Enemies targeted and weapons ready; fire!" Yells Rebecca as her ship the Paraiso opens fire.

"Don't let Rebecca hog all the enemies Bart open fire!" Yells BC as she points to all the enemies in front of them.

"Roger that ma'am firing now." The Nirvana fires destroying all the enemies on their side of the battlefield just like Rebecca's ship who also destroys their share of the enemies.

"I can confirm that all the enemies have been destroyed on this side of the battle field captain. How about you?" Asked Rebecca.

"We can confirm that all the enemies have been destroyed on our end and that the target has been retrieved. Thank you Rebecca we will send Valore over once her repairs are made." Replied the captain.

"It is ok captain let Valore stay with you for a while she needs it let's just say some tension between her and another crew member had kicked up recently." Added Rebecca.

"I see then we will let her stay here. Thank you Rebecca over and out."

"Bye captain over and out." Both Rebecca and captain cut off the communication and they go down to the medical bay where the machines pilots are resting.

"The patients will make a full recovery though keep monitoring them just in case ok Paiway." The doctor looks at her and smiles.

"Yes doctor I will though some one better let everyone know how they are doing." Replied Paiway.

"Why is that?" Asked the doctor.

"It's because everyone has gathered outside and they are waiting." Replied Paiway.

The doctor walks over to the door and opens it to find everyone standing there.

"How are they doc?" Asked Hibiki as he tried to look in to see what was going on.

"Both the male and female patient will be fine. Their wounds have been treated all they need now is some rest." Replied the doctor.

"I see well please inform me as soon as they wake up." Meia walks off in the direction of the bridge.

"Hey Meia wait up!" Valore follows Meia towards the bridge.

"Oh so they need rest; well in that case I guess we should all go." Jura turns around and walks off and Barnette follows her.

"I see doc then I guess I will go and clean up my partner." Hibiki then turns and walks off down the corridor to make his way to the hanger bay with Dita following them.

"So mister alien do you think they will be ok?" Asked Dita as they walked along the corridor.

"How would I know? The doc said they would be ok so we have to trust what the doc says ok." Hibiki takes a left but Dita continues to follow him.

Though on the bridge Meia and Valore are talking to the captain privately.

"I think we are going to have a serious problem those things out there were ships that used to belong to the harvest but they have been updated somehow." Added Meia.

"But we destroyed the harvest Meia there have been no Harvest attacks in the past six months. You yourself along with the others destroyed the leader and all its forces. It's alright both the men's home world and our own sent us on this mission to search for any remaining harvest vessels the trip will take at least a year so we will look into it." Replied captain Magno.

"Thank you captain I am just concerned that we might not have destroyed all of them." Added Meia.

"We will keep an eye out and besides we will be here to stop them if they are still around so don't get too bothered by it. Now come on we have got to run the maintenance checks on the Dreads so that the repairs can be started." Replied Valore grabbing Meia and trailing her off. "See you later captain!" Valore waves as she drags a struggling Meia with her.

"It's good to have Valore back but Meia has raised a good point. Well will have to tread carefully just in case the harvest is still around." The captain continues to mumble to herself.

"Did you say something captain?" Asked BC as she turned round as she heard mumbling noises coming from the captains direction.

"No BC it's nothing just thinking out loud that's all continue to watch the area."

"Roger that captain." Replied BC as she turned around.

The captain breathes a sigh of relief when she gets a communication from the medical bay.

"Captain it's the doctor just letting you know that both patients are awake. I have sent for Meia she seems to have taken an interest in the male. But I would also like you to send BC down here too just in case." Added the doc.

"Alright BC could you report to the medical bay for me?" Asked the captain as BC turned round to look at her.

"Yes captain as you wish." BC leaves the bridge and she quickly makes her way to the medical bay. She turns the corner were she meets Barnette.

"Hey BC you seem to be off in a rush what's the matter?" Asked Barnette as BC stops in front of her.

"Our patients have woken up I am on my way to meet them if you like you can accompany me." BC then begins to walk again the medical bay is just around the corner.

"Hey wait up!" Barnette quickly scampers after BC who has just turned the corner and has stopped out of the front of the medical bay. Barnette runs up beside her and they both enter with Barnette breathing heavily.

BC and Barnette look at both the male and female that have just woken up. The door close behind them leaving everyone else on the ship in the dark.

Well that's it for chapter one hope everyone liked it please come back again for chapter 2 see you all again! Bye


	2. Awake and concerned

Vandread: Corruption

Chapter 2: Awake and concerned.

When we last left everyone Barnette, BC and Meia had entered the medical bay to find the two humans that had been brought on to the ship to be awake and well. Meia looks towards the doctor whom approaches them both.

"You are both ok you are on board our ship the Nirvana he rescued you from a drift in space how do you feel?" Asked the doctor looking at the man you is about Meia's age. The boy does not respond but the girl speaks up.

"I am feeling fine thank you." Replied the girl as she bowed to say thank you.

"Ok that's good now would care to tell me your name?" Asked the doctor.

"Certainly sir my name Atsuko Kojima." Replied the young attractive woman as he swayed her head letting her brown hair flow in the air.

"Thank you my name is Duero McFile but I have a question about the young man accompanying you." Added the doctor with a smile.

"Sure doctor what is it?" Replied Atsuko.

"Well he won't speak I was just wondering does the young man talk? Or is there some medical condition he has that we can't detect?" The doctor looks at the young red haired man as the young man looks at him giving him a cold stair with his blue eyes.

"No he is just fine." Replied Atsuko as she smiles at the doctor looking at him with her brown eyes. "My brother hasn't spoken to anyone or showed any emotion to anyone since our parents died." Replied Atsuko.

"Brother what's a brother?" Asked Barnette as Atsuko raised an eye brow looking at her weirdly.

"A brother is a male born into a family who has more than one child." Replied Meia. "The men on Tarak had brothers while on Mejale we had sisters."

"Oh yeah completely forgot sorry about that." Replied Barnette as Atsuko looks at her even more confused.

"We have come from worlds in which men and women live apart just thought I should inform so that you don't get confused as much as you look." Smiled the doctor.

"Well that would explain a lot. It's strange to know that some where out there that on your world no woman live on it." Replied Atsuko.

"Yes but back to your brother may I ask you his name?" Asked the doctor as Atsuko looked him.

"Yes I am sorry his name is Samui Kojima and he is my dear younger brother." Smiled Atsuko as she walked over and put her arms around her younger brother. Meia then decides to speak up.

"Ok I have a few questions of my own which I would like to ask you." Meia looks at Atsuko and Atsuko replies.

"Um ok I will answer your questions the best I can miss…" Atsuko looks at Meia and Meia replies.

"Meia my name is Meia." Replied Meia.

"Ok so what questions did you have for me?" Asked Atsuko as Samui looks at everyone in the room.

"Well I was wondering why you were left to drift in space like that and your machine is very hi-tech can you explain it?" Asked Meia.

"Yes well our people as a whole have the most advanced technology in the universe so we are told, but the reason you found us was because the battle ship we were aboard was ambushed. We went out to fight and were badly damaged our battle fleet was wiped out and we are the only survivors of our world." Replied Atsuko as tears began to build up in her eyes. Samui then gives his sister a hug and wipes the tears away.

"I am can understand how you feel but the question needed to be asked." Meia turns to leave the room. Samui watches as she leaves with Barnette following behind her. The doctor watches as Samui and Atsuko watch Meia leave and the doctor adds.

"Sorry. Meia is very concerned about your well being but she very rarely relaxes. She is a very professional young woman give her time and she should begin to lighten up around you." Smiled the doctor as he edged them towards the door. "Now if you will follow me I will lead you to your rooms where you can rest and refresh yourselves. Being that long in space is sure to be upsetting so let's get going." The doctor then escorts them both out of the medical bay and down the corridor leading them to their room. I am sorry but due to the lack of quarters you will have to share a room. Would that cause any problems?" Asked the doctor.

Samui shakes his head and Atsuko turns to the doctor.

"No sharing a room will be fine with me." Replied Atsuko as she smiled at the doctor.

"Ok I will leave you two to freshen up and please feel free to tour the ship when you are done." The doctor waves and he leaves leaving Atsuko and Samui in the room on their own.

"So little brother are you ok?" Asked Atsuko as she jumped on her bed before sitting down. Samui nods to say he is ok. "That is good however my brother don't you think you have kept that vow of silence long enough. Our mother and father wouldn't want you to be like this you do know that don't you?" Asked Atsuko as she sat and watched Samui in the corner.

"Yeah I know I just want to see them again sister." Samui begins to cry and he gives his big sister a hug tears drip down from her eyes and she replies.

"I know you do but they are gone now and there is nothing we can do right now but one day we will see them again so until then my younger brother we have be strong and show our inner strength. So for you sister please try and talk to the people of this ship I am sure some one will love to talk to my dear brother so go and have a look around while I get this room of ours sorted out and cleaned.

"Ok… sis I'll see you later." Samui waves and exits his room as Atsuko decides to sort it out. He walks down the corridor turning to the left were he dumps into Misty.

"Oh hello your one of those two people we brought on to the ship from that wreck in space. You're rather cute how are you?" Asked Misty as she moved closer to Samui.

Samui doesn't speak but he smiles and he nods trying to say he is ok without actually speaking.

"So you are ok?" Asked Misty slightly confused. Samui nods and smiles awkwardly trying to be nice and also trying to continue on his way. Though Misty keeps getting in the way. "Do you want to go somewhere I can take you anywhere on the ship.

"Then…take…me…to the hanger bay please." Replied Samui now beginning to smile.

"Yeah I can take you to the hanger bay if you want but why do you want go to a please like that?" Asked Misty.

Samui remains silent as Misty takes his hand and she begins to take him towards the hanger bay. "So you prefer to remain silent I like that in a man." Misty giggles as she runs round the corner still holding his hand. "It won't be too long now are you going to see how badly your damaged machine is?" Asked Misty as they stopped out side the front of the giant doorway. Samui nods and Misty smiles. "Well all you need to do is to go through here and you be in the hanger bay." Misty smiles and then runs off leaving Samui to enter the hanger bay on his own. He opens to the door and finds the engineers going over his ruined machine.

"Hey we are sorry we shouldn't have touched your machine with out your permission; it was amazing and the best news is with our engineering skills we have managed to fix most of the damage you just need to tweak the adjustments so that they suit yourself." Replied Parfet. Samui smiles and nods as he makes his way up to his machine he jumps into the cock pit and flicks a few switches bringing the system online. Samui brings up the main com menu and he begins to adjust it so that the adjustments can be made properly.

About half an hour later the adjustments have been made and Samui jumps out of the mecha when he hears his sister's voice.

"Alright you get down here right now!" Atsuko begins to tap her foot of the ground obviously upset by something. Samui looks confused as he gets down for his mecha and walks over to her.

"What's wrong sis you seem upset." Samui looks at his sister and she replies.

"I seen that woman with you what was she doing?" Asked Atsuko looking at him.

"She was showing me to the hanger bay that was all sis." Replied Samui trying to relax his sister.

"She didn't need to hold your hand for that!" Atsuko's face goes bright red and steam shoots out of her ears. "That's it I won't allow that woman to flirt with my brother!" Atsuko's face goes to a bright red and she stomps up and down. Misty is standing at the big doorway with her head peeking round the corner.

"You need not worry sis I will be ok she is just trying to be friendly." Smiled Samui.

"A little to friendly if you ask me." Replied Atsuko. "But I have made some dinner for you come on we will eat it back in our room." Smiled Atsuko as she took Samui's hand and begin to lead him to the doorway where Misty was hiding behind they both walk completely unaware that she was there they continue on down the corridor and turn to the right.

"Whoa his sister is very protective of him. He's cute and all I really want to know him better. Dita has Hibiki why can't I have someone." Misty sighs and decides to go to her room and think.

Though on the bridge the captain and BC are talking in a private room.

"So BC how are the new kids doing?" Asked the captain turning to BC.

"Doing well captain they seem to be adjusting to us quite well. Though it is a shame we can't do anything for them we almost nothing about their world and that boy Samui seems to be a little out of place he seems awkward around everyone but his own sister I believe the transition for him will be a little rougher." Replied BC.

"I see BC all we can do is try to make the new kids feel welcome." Added the captain as she flicked on a monitor as it showed Atsuko and Samui eating a meal in their room.

"Yes it is all we can do but we have finally completed the in depth scans of Samui and Atsuko's mecha and from what we have gathered a new type of harvest does exist. Though it is out to simply destroy all living things now and not to harvest our body parts though in the mechs memory banks it recorded a transmission between two enemy warships. Something about a new weapon that can destroy planets, whether it's a giant gun, a mecha or a ship of some sort we still don't know but those tow new arrivals have had their world destroyed by this monster I think we should we should begin to search for this monster." Replied BC.

"Have you informed both the Mejale and the Tarak Empire?" Asked the captain as she turned the monitor of and turned to BC.

"Of course I have captain they should be getting the warning any day now." Replied BC.

"I see you planned ahead as usual BC good job now could you please go and bring the new arrivals here for me I must inform them of what we are setting off to do and if they wish to accompany us." The captain then turns to BC and BC nods she then leaves the room to go and get Atsuko and Samui who are still eating in their room.

Though else where Barnette and Jura are talking about the new arrivals.

"They seem like nice people don't they?" Smiled Jura.

"Yeah but did you see the eyes on Atsuko's brother's face. Oh they are so dreamy and mysterious." Barnette smiles and goes in to trance and Jura looks at all funny.

"Hey! That's not fair when did you say you liked him! I wanted to go talk to him more but his sister is very protective of him Misty has tried and Atsuko quickly got angry over it so we have to tread carefully." Replied Jura.

"Ok then Jura let's try and make our guest feel more welcome." Smiled Barnette.

"You're on Barnette." Replied Jura. They both laugh for a bit and then fall silent.

Meanwhile BC has brought Atsuko and Samui to the captain and the captain has just explained to them what they plan to do.

"We were wondering do you want dropped off somewhere or are you happy to come along with us?" Asked the captain.

"We wish to remain here with you." Replied Atsuko.

"Do you wish to remain here with us also Samui?" Asked BC looking at him as he stood up against the wall looking at her with those eyes of his. Samui nods and BC nods. "So it's agreed that you both wish to stay. That's good now let me be the first to welcome you both as permanent members of the Nirvana crew." BC shakes Atsuko's hand and she then shakes Samui's hand. Before they are both dismissed.

"See my dear brother now we are both here as permanent members of this crew what do you think about that?" Asked Atsuko.

"I am giddy." Replied Samui as they continued to walk to their room. Atsuko just shakes her head and replies.

"Do you really have to be like this? I mean only speaking to me and hardly speaking to anyone else? Your seventeen you should be making friends." Adds Atsuko.

"You are a little intimidated by them sis. Do you remember what happened with Misty you chased her away? I will talk to you like this the way we are now but maybe in time I will open up to the others but for now I don't want to." Samui keeps on walking and Atsuko follows him. Though walking down the corridor from the opposite direction is Meia who is going to see the captain. Atsuko and Samui walk right past her and Samui and Meia's eyes connect and almost exactly at the same time they look back in front again and keep on walking. Atsuko looks at them both she and giggles but she keeps walking.

"So Samui what are you going to do now?" Asked Atsuko.

"I am going to practise my swordplay." Replied Samui as they continued to walk on.

"Oh I see you haven't been able to train your blade much lately have you?" Replied Atsuko as they turned a corner and kept on walking.

"No I haven't sis not with all the fighting and not to mention us drifting in space like that." Replied Samui.

"Yeah it's a good thing Goliath could hold all our belongings in the compartment in his back." Replied Atsuko.

"Yeah it is." Replied Samui again as they turned to the corner to find Hibiki and Dita knocking on their bedroom door.

"Oh look mister alien there they are." Dita waves at them and grabs Hibiki by the arm as Atsuko waves back. Hibiki and Dita then stop in front of them.

"Hello my name is Dita and this is Hibiki nice to meet you." Dita lowers her head and bows and she forces Hibiki to do it also.

"Hello my name is Atsuko and this is my brother Samui." Atsuko bows but Samui remains upright his arms folded and he looks at Hibiki and Dita with those mysterious but cold eyes.

"Hey man what's your problem we are here to say hello and what do you do; you go and give us a look like that." Hibiki gets angry as Samui walks off. Atsuko quickly jumps in and replies.

"Please forgive my brother he isn't exactly friendly with most people since other mother and father died he only truly talks to me but please give him time." Atsuko watches as her bother walks away she shakes her head and turns to both Hibiki and Dita. "I am so sorry about that he's been in the military from a very young age so he's not sure how life in the out side world is like. The only time he did go outside was when I took him out at weekends to try and get him to look at the world in a way that wasn't possible. Our parents died at the start of the war with the harvest but my brother was a soldier from birth he is the best but unlike now he was very cheerful and always smiling. I don't know what's made him like this but I will go now." Atsuko walks off leaving Hibiki and Dita standing there on the spot.

"Did you know what that was all about?" Asked Hibiki as he turned to look at Dita.

"No mister alien but she seemed sad I don't like seeing anybody sad." Replied Dita as they watched Atsuko disappear around the corner.

"Though I think it is best we leave her alone for now Dita." Replied Hibiki as they both turned round and walked the other way.

Though Samui has made his way to the kitchen/eating area. He sits down and rests his head on the table when he feels a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Hey Samui do you remember me? I was one of the women present in the infirmary. My name is Barnette how are you?" Barnette sits down beside him and Samui looks at her with that look in his eyes that makes Barnette feel weak at the knees. Samui looks away. "I see how about I get us both a drink and I will see if I can make you break your silence you're not going to make many friends that way you know." Smiled Barnette as she began to make some tea for the both.

"I know…" Replied Samui as he turned to face Barnette.

"So you can talk that good I was beginning to think that handsome face didn't have a voice to go with it. But what's bothering you I can behind those mysterious eyes of yours that something is upsetting you." Smiled Barnette as she gave him a cup of tea.

"It's just hard to come to terms with the fact me and my sister Atsuko are the only two people left from my world." Replied Samui now beginning to open up a bit.

"Yes it would be very hard to deal with remember you are not alone. I know you and your sister have only been here short of a full day so just take your time and eventually everything will solve itself." Barnette takes a sip from her tea.

The two of them continue to talk as Atsuko goes to their room and lies down on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She hears a knock at her door.

"Come in." The door opens and Meia enters the room and she closes it behind her.

"Hello Atsuko it's Meia you probably remember me from the infirmary?" Asked Meia as she sat down on a chair.

"Yes I do and what may I do for you Meia?" Asked Atsuko.

"Nothing really I just wondered about your machine in the hanger bay. I had a look at it and it is very impressive I am just wondering what you fighters were like?" Asked Meia being her usual professional self.

"I see you noticed I am also a fighter. You're very good at what you do so I see no harm in telling you." Smiled Atsuko "Well we don't approve of war but he heavily believe in honour and justice if wish to look at it this way; our planet was a place where heroes and champions are born swords men and warriors of the highest calibre were born from our planet, both me and Samui are sword masters we are also very good with fire arms on fighter craft but we our swords can also fire projectiles just incase. That is basically it. We are from a noble warrior world but yet we got wiped out in a battle against the harvest." Atsuko lowers her head and shakes it and Meia replies.

"It seems like you planet would have been a world I would of belonged in. A world where your strength was recognised as something good and also a world where your strength could help others." Replied Meia as she looked up at the ceiling of her room.

"Yes you are a strong person who can communicate through her fists. The only problem with our world was that everyone could fight and we didn't have a life of our own until we hit eighteen years of age. I used to take Samui out at weekends so that he could learn about the world as a child I was quite mature. Though I try to keep the warrior side of me hidden so please don't tell anyone." Smiled Atsuko as Meia continues to watch her.

"Your secret is safe with me. Your brother seems like a very serious man; a quiet man who seems like he can only communicate with his fists or his sword. Is he really like that?" Asked Meia.

"He didn't always used to be that way but since our parents died he sealed up. You found our wreckage shortly after our world and fleet was destroyed by some super weapon that we didn't stop in time which added to the heartache our parents died during the original harvest attacks. Since then Samui's life has been nothing but ups and downs; but as I told Dita and Hibiki give him time to warm up to people that care and he will be ok." Smiled Atsuko.

"I agree I am glad to have you aboard Atsuko you will have to show me some of your moves you can do in your dread type fighter." Added Meia.

"Yeah I will have to do that sometime Meia." Smiled Atsuko as Meia got to her feet.

"Well it's getting late I will be off to bed enjoy your night Atsuko and I will see you in the morning." Meia leaves through the door and Atsuko then climbs into her bed and slowly she drifts off to sleep.

The time is now 07:00 hundred hours is the first one to enter the kitchen is Gascogne. She grins as she looks over at Samui and Barnette as they have fallen asleep in the kitchen but what Gascogne is smiling about is that Barnette and Samui seem to be holding hands.

"Well this looks mighty comfortable." Smiled Gascogne as she watched Barnette and Samui quickly pull their hands away from each others.

"It's not what you think Gascogne." Barnette goes slightly red as does Samui.

"I wasn't thinking anything like that Barnette. But he is a handsome young man. I am here to get something to eat before us stage hands get to work so I would suggest you both grab something as well." Gascogne smiles and leaves. Samui and Barnette both leave also not sure what happened. Barnette goes directly to Jura and Samui goes straight to his sister.

Though mean while up on the bridge everyone there has picked up an enemy fleet coming towards them.

"This is BC here everyone get to your respected combat positions immediately and Atsuko and Samui come to the bridge right away." BC and the other bridge members wait on there arrival. "Well Ezra has the approaching fleet replied to your hails?" Asked BC.

"No commander but we better do something as their numbers continue to grow." Replied Ezra.

"Alright Meia and Valore you heard Ezra; launch all dreads stay close to the Nirvana for now and Bart get ready to attack." BC turns to the captain as Atsuko and Samui run on to the bridge. "Ah I am glad to see you both made it here so quickly. Could you both please tell me if any of these units were around during the attack in which we found you a drift in space." BC nods and Ezra shows brings up a live video on the screen.

"Yes I remember that big ship in the back ground!" Replied Atsuko as her face lit up with horror. "That thing destroyed our flagship and all our fighters in one blast you must attack it and destroy it quickly or we are all doomed." Atsuko steps back and she stumbles and falls on her bum. Everyone watches as the enemy fleet gets closer to them not exactly sure if they will survive.

"That's it for chapter 2 hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to see you again . Well I would like to thank Haruna and Benji for there support hope you like Atsuko Haruna. See you all next time!.


	3. The Enemy attacks

Vandread: Corruption

Chapter 3: The enemy attacks.

The enemy has found the Nirvana and they are about to begin their attack on it. Atsuko is worried as the vessel that had destroyed her world's fighters and flagship has shown up. Samui walks over and he holds out his hand to help her to her feet.

"Thank you little brother. I am sorry I am showing a weakness please forgive me." Atsuko gives him a hug. And for the first time the bridge crew here Samui speak.

"It's ok I swore to protect you. You are all I have left I won't lose you neither." Samui smiles and Atsuko looks surprised. Samui turns around and he begins to walk away.

"Where do you think your going Samui?" Asked BC as Samui continues to walk away. Atsuko turns to BC and she says.

"He is going to go out in Goliath and help your friends fight them off."

"But Atsuko does Samui not need you to operate it also?" Asked BC as she looked at Atsuko slightly confused.

"No I don't need to operate it. That second seat is for passengers but they can aid the pilot in battle if they are needed and Samui has never truly needed anyone's aid in combat." Atsuko watches the monitor as the fleet gets closer.

"Orders commander I don't like the idea of waiting for them to attack us I would rather have that we do the attacking." Commented Meia over the com system.

"I agree with Meia commander if we don't attack now we will be surely destroyed." Added Valore.

BC listens to them but she turns to Atsuko to get her opinion first. "Well Atsuko should I let them attack it?" BC sounds unsure but Atsuko replies in confidence.

"Yes let them attack. There should be two massive square panels near the rear of the ship get them to target that and blow them up once that is done they will need to fly inside and destroy the core."

"You heard Atsuko break off and take that out. Bart give them cover fire." BC watches the monitor and Bart replies.

"Roger that ma'am firing now." Pieces of the Nirvana begin to fold back to reveal weapons. All of a sudden they all light up and fire streaming lines of white energy at the enemies. Enemy vessels explode as Bart continues to fire.

"Ok Valore take Dread team a, I will take Dread team b. Barnette you take Dread team c and Jura you take Dread team d. The target you need to attack is on your over head battle map let's go." Meia and her Dread team break off and begin their attack on the small enemy fighters.

"Roger that!" The other Dread team leaders follow Meia's lead and they too break off with their own teams and they to begin their attack.

Meanwhile Samui has made it to the hanger bay and he has just boarded Goliath. Samui hits a few buttons on the control console and Goliath's chest closes up. Steam erupts from the leg pistons as the giant mecha stands up. One of the engineers is watching as the giant black, red and yellow mecha stands up right. It's head turns to the engineer and its eyes glow an icy blue colour. The engineer looks at the machine which stands about the same height as a Vanguard. It is a red and black colour machine which has a head with icy blue optic sensors. A face plate with no mouth. It has two pieces of metal on each side of its head which extend backwards like small wings. The upper bodies armour plating is thick with a red orb in the centre and two vents to either side of the orb. The arms have big spikes for shoulders and a muscular appearance with gauntlet like lower arms also with spike. The hands and fingers also have small spikes on each plate of metal and they bigger spikes appear on the tips of it's fingers. It legs also have a muscular appearance with the lower legs looking like a dark knight's armoured boots. Each lower leg has three giant spikes on them which in jet mode become the jets engines. It also has a large sword. It's over all appearance makes it look like a medieval dark Knight warlord with a very futuristic and sleek look despite all it's spikes. In jet mode it is a sleek black and red jet with a yellow cock pit. It is armed with four forward laser blasters can also fire a variety of missiles.

The pistons in legs let out steam and the mecha walks forwards the engines on its back and feet activate and it flies out to battle.

Though on the bridge they watch as Samui's mecha transforms into a sleek jet mode and it files off to wards the Dread teams and Hibiki already in combat.

"So that is your brother's machine?" Asked the captain as she looked at Atsuko from her chair.

"Yes it is captain." Replied Atsuko as she watched Samui disappear of in to the distance.

"It looks impressive I am sure he will be ok." Replied the captain as everyone on the bridge continued to watch the battle out side.

Though out the midst of the battle Meia and her Dread team are beginning to close in on the ships weak point that Atsuko has pointed out.

"Meia our Dreads are seriously low on missile ammo we need to go and re-supply them Gascogne is on her way will you be ok on your?" Asked one of the Dread pilots as she flew up beside Meia.

"Roger I will be fine." Replied Meia as she shot another enemy out of the sky.

"Roger!" Meia's Dread team fly off to restock their weapon supplies. Suddenly an enemy opens fire on Meia striking her dreads right wing. There is a large explosion as Meia looks behind her to see the enemy vessel that had just shot her had been blown up and a sleek black and red dread flies straight past her.

"Not long now…" Samui flies closer to the weak point when he hears a scream over the com system that all the dreads share.

"Barnette are you ok!" Yelled Dita over the com as Samui continued to approach the ships weak point. "Me and mister alien have blast away the weak vent and now proceeding to destroy the core someone please go help Barnette and her Dread team." Yelled Dita over the com system.

"Roger that now proceeding to Barnette and her Dread team's position." Samui the break off his attack run and then confirms Barnette's location. His Dreads engines then begin to roar with power and his dread rockets off to Barnette's location.

Though else where on the battlefield. Jura has cleared her space of enemies and herself and her Dread team are now proceeding to where the others are located.

"Hold Barnette I am coming. Dread team break off and destroy as many enemies as possible I am going to help Barnette if anyone has any problems locate the nearest Dread team leader and stay close. Over and out." Jura flies off and her own Dread team breaks off to attack the enemy fighters but they stay close to each other just in case.

Though Samui can see Barnette's Dread she can move but their too many enemies in her location. But her pilot skills are showing through as she manages to dodge the enemies' fire.

"Damn these harvest ships are stronger than before. Ahhh!" Barnette screams as her Dread gets shot again blowing out her engines. Her radar picks up to enemy vessels flying up behind her and they have a lock but she can't shake them. "Looks like this is it if they fire I am done for." Barnette closes her eyes and waits for them to fire. She hears gun fire and two explosions she opens her eyes to see the two enemy fighters fly right past engulfed in fire bits of metal begin to fall of the fires balls before they both explode a short distance in front of Barnette's Dread. Samui's Dread then zips past her and transforms into Goliath.

"Barnette are you alright?" Asked Samui as his mecha turned round its blue eyes glowing.

"Samui is that you?" Asked Barnette as she watched Samui make Goliath draw its sword and slash at an incoming enemy fighter cutting it clean in two and watching both parts explode.

"Yeah it's me are you ok?" Asked Samui as he boosted over to Barnette's Dread and stopped beside her.

"Yes I am fine thank you for coming to save me like that." Replied Barnette now feeling relieved.

"It is ok Barnette can you Dread move?" Asked Samui.

"No it can't the engines are damaged." Replied Barnette over the com device as she looks at the damage reports.

"That's ok I will stay here until Gascogne comes to take you back." Samui's mecha swings its sword again destroying a few more enemy vessels. "Gasco can you hear me?" Asked Samui hoping that Gascogne replied quickly.

"Is that you newcomer yeah I can hear ya. What can I do for you? And it's Gascogne!" Replied Gascogne in her calm easy going way.

"I am here with Barnette her Dread is badly hit. Her engines don't work and she is stuck here I was wondering would you people able to come by and pick her Dread up and take it back to the Nirvana for repairs?" Asked Samui as he destroys a few more enemies that have wandered to close.

"Right kiddo that is what us stage hands do for the ones on the field just stay with her I will be there shortly Gascogne out." Gascogne jumps into her delivery ship and lifts off. Though back with Barnette and Samui. They have received Gascogne's message and now with Jura's help they continue to defend Barnette.

"Hey Hibiki and Dita what exactly is taking you so long that core should have been destroyed by now." Yelled Jura over the com system as she continues to fight off enemy fighters.

"Just shut up will you for a second Jura the amount of enemies in here have taken longer to get rid off and beside the core is in the centre of the ship. The vents were the weak points to get inside. You're ok out there because the Nirvana is helping you. We are all alone in here." Jura sighs as Hibiki continues to yell over the com system she hears a few shots from Vandread Dita's shoulder cannons. "It looks like we will have to hold out for a bit longer it is taking longer for them to get to the core." Sighed Jura again.

"I said Give us a break already! Hibiki out." Hibiki cuts his com off and continues to battle.

"He's so mean." Jura continues to fly around blasting enemies when Gascogne arrives.

"Alright I am here. Let's go Barnette and get your Dread all fixed up; let's leave the fighting to these guys for now." Gascogne turns around and locks the tractor beam/shield around Barnette and trails her off.

"Jura here; Dread team form up and regroup on my position. Meia how are you holding up?" Asked Jura as her team acknowledge her order.

"We are ok though this costing us heavily." Replied Meia as she watches her team shoot more enemies down. Meia suddenly looks at the com again when she hears Hibiki's voice.

"Ok we have made to the ships core and we are going to destroy it now. Are you ready Dita?" Asked Hibiki.

"Yes mister alien let's blow the bad aliens up and go home." Replied Dita as Hibiki let out a short chuckle.

"Ok let's do this now you all die!" Hibiki then hits something on the console in front of him and Vandread Dita's cannons flip round and they aim the cannons, the cannons power up and in a blinding green flash lights up the room. There is a large explosion as the power core explodes. Hibiki and Dita turn around and they begin to fly back towards the exit. "Target destroyed you guys now we can all go home." Comment Hibiki over the com system.

"Roger that Hibiki all Dread and Vanguard units return to the Nirvana at once." Order Meia over the com system.

"Roger Meia we are all returning now." Replied everyone else as they headed back to the Nirvana.

It has now been a few hours since the battle and there have been no enemy attacks in retaliation yet. Samui is in his room when Jura knocks on his door and she enters his room.

"Hello Samui that was some battle you fought today I thought I would come and thank you." Jura sits down right beside him and she then snuggles closer to him. "You know that we are all alone in here and you're an attractive guy. Jura rubs her nose along Samui's cheek and she lifts her left hand and she rubs it along his cheek. Samui lifts his own hand and he places his own hand over Jura's. Jura leans closer to Samui and Samui also leans closer to Jura not sure really of what is going on. Jura then kisses him passionately and Samui can't seem to help and do the same. She then pulls away and stands up as if intoxicated by the kiss. "Well my little lover I have to go now but I will see you later." Jura has a big smile on her face as she walks out of Samui's room. Though unaware to Jura; Atsuko was standing around the corner and she heard everything that was said she then storms in to the room her face red with anger she storms over to Samui and she grabs him by the ear.

"Samui! Did that woman just kiss you?" Asked Atsuko as she grabbed Samui by the ear and scolded him.

"What makes you think that?" Replied Samui as he looked up at his sister with those cold and mysterious eyes of his.

"I heard everything that happened so don't play innocent with me!" Replied Atsuko as she tapped her foot off the floor.

"Yes it was a kiss but what was I supposed to do?" Replied Samui his cold mysterious eyes changing to show panic his sister really does scare him.

"You could have pushed her away." Replied Atsuko getting really upset all of a sudden.

"I am sorry." Samui grabs his sister and pulls her in close giving her a hug. "I know that you care for me and you worry about me a lot, but don't be so protective I am old enough to look after myself." Atsuko steps back and sits on the bed beside him.

"Yes I know you can look after yourself. I am sorry I am just over protective. I will try not to be so protective of you in the future." Replied Atsuko as she looked at her brother.

"Thank you I am off to grab something to eat. So I will see you later sis." Samui smiles and he leaves the room he continues to walk down the corridor were he bumps into Meia and Valore. Meia nods to acknowledge him though Valore decides to speak.

"That was some machine you have got and you sure can handle yourself in a battle I am impressed." Smiled Valore. "My names Valore what's your name?" Valore looks at him and Samui looks at her and replies.

"Samui my name is Samui. It's a pleasure to meet you." Samui's look doesn't change and Valore replies.

"Nice to meet you, I will have to sit with you and get to know you better. Your sister seems to be well liked around ship though not many of them no anything about you. Maybe I can solve some of those hidden mysterious of yours. So how about I meet with you later, would eight o'clock suit you?" Asked Valore. Samui is quite surprised but he manages to keep his surprise kept under wraps.

"Sure eight o'clock will do fine, but please excuse me I must be on my way." Samui then walks past them both and he continues on his way.

"Do you want to know something?" Asked Valore as Meia and Valore watched Samui walk down the corridor.

"What would that be Valore?" Asked Meia as Meia turned round to look at her friend and comrade.

"I think I could fall for that kid." Smiled Valore as she began to walk on.

"You can't be serious why would you want a guy like that?" Replied Meia looking at Valore with an unprofessional look on her face which is not something Meia shows often.

"Whoa that was out of character." Smiled Valore. "There is just something about him that makes you go all weak. If you don't try to get him yourself Meia one of us other girls will get him." Smiled Valore.

"What makes you think I like him?" Asked Meia as she looked at Valore her smug grin clearly hidden behind Meia's professional looking face.

"I see the look the get Meia I have known long enough to judge that you feel attracted to him. So even miss professional can be attracted to someone." Smiled Valore.

Meia quickly shakes off the notion and walks on leaving Valore to follow her. Though else where Samui has found Barnette standing beside her Dread as the engineers and other maintenance staff fix it. Samui enters the hanger bay where he bumps into Hibiki and Dita.

"Oh I am sorry mister good alien. How are you today?" Asked Dita shortly after she stumbled backwards from bumping into him.

"Hey man you heard her you should apologise for dumping into her like that." Growls Hibiki been surprisingly open about his feelings today. Samui looks at him and he turns to Dita and says.

"I am sorry I should off paid more attention to where I was going forgive me." Replied Samui.

"Its ok mister good alien." Smiled Dita as her cheery smile warmed Samui up inside.

"Then if you would both excuse me I need to be on my way." Samui nods and he then moves around them. He has a look around and he sees Barnette standing beside her Dread he quickly walks over and he places his hands over Barnette's eyes. "Guess who?" Samui keeps his hands over Barnette's eyes until she raises her own hands and places them over Samui's hands.

"Samui is that you?" Asked Barnette as Samui removed his hands away from her eyes. She turns around to see Samui standing in front of her.

"Looks like I have been caught red handed. I well came to so if you are well after the battle. I was also wondering how the repairs are going on your Dread?" Samui smiles and Barnette turns around and replies.

"I was a bit shaken but with you there I felt safer." Replied Barnette going slightly red.

"I see well I am glad to see that you are ok but I have to go for now. I will come and see you later; that is if you don't mind." Added Samui.

"Yeah I would like that. So I will see you later then." Barnette smiles and she walks off leaving Samui standing there. However Hibiki and Dita were watching and Dita's jaw nearly hits the floor.

"Mister good alien and Barnette together?" Asked Dita as she watched Samui leave the hanger bay via a different exit. Dita then looks at Hibiki and Hibiki quickly jumps in and says.

"Don't look at me Dita I don't know anything about this stuff but don't be sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong." Hibiki then stands up and leaves with Dita quickly running after him.

Though meanwhile Valore is waiting out side Samui's room waiting on him to show up. A few seconds later and Samui shows up. Valore spots him and she walks down the corridor and she meets him about half way.

"I am sorry I am late Valore…" Apologised Samui. "I was checking up on something so are you ready to go?"

"Yeah come on this way." Valore takes him by the hand and she walks off.

Though else where Atsuko has brought the doctor a cup of tea and she has also brought some juice for Paiway. The doctor takes a sip from his tea and he smiles.

"Thank you Atsuko that is the best cup of tea I have had in a while." Replied the doctor.

"Yes and thank you for the juice ribbit." Replied Paiway with her frog puppet.

Atsuko starts laughing and replies. "That is ok I am just glad you liked it."

"So how are you enjoying your stay it has been two weeks now and I haven't seen you lately." Replied the doctor.

"Yeah I have been busy helping out doing various tasks on the ship for people." Smiled Atsuko.

"I see how is your bother he came in to get his injuries looked and he spoke to me for the first time. I was just wondering how he is?" Asked the Doctor.

"Samui is doing well with himself but the girls seem to be attracted to him I am a bit uncomfortable about it." Replied Atsuko.

"As in you think they are taking him away from you?" Asked the doctor.

"Yes that is exactly how I feel." Replied Atsuko.

"I can see why you think that way. You're the only two people left of your world and here you are with strangers on a ship. I would have to say is just give yourself time. It could take months before you feel like part of the crew but if you do have any worries you can come and speak to me or Paiway ok?" Smiled to doctor as he took another sip of Atsuko's tea.

"Yes thank you doctor." Replied Atsuko as she got up out of her chair.

"That is ok Atsuko and I thank you once again for the tea." Smiled the doctor as Atsuko skipped out of the room.

Though else where Valore has brought Samui to a quiet area of the ship. They had just finished a conversation about how Samui and his sister arrived on the Nirvana.

"I see so that is how you both are on this ship." Commented Valore as they continue to sit there and chat.

"Yes after you Meia and the others saved us from those harvest like vessels we have lived here." Replied Samui as he raised his head to look at Valore.

"I bet it is pretty rough for the both of you?" Replied Valore as she looked at him with sympathy.

"Yeah it is but me and my sister are fighters we will pull through it we always do." Smiled Samui as he looked up at a metal ceiling.

"You seem like two strong people and it is a pleasure to meet you." Replied Valore.

"As it is a pleasure to meet you too." Replied Samui as he stood up his butt getting sore from sitting on a metal plate for ages.

"Whoa its getting late it is almost midnight. I think I better be on my way." Replied Valore as she stood up also.

"Yes it though would it be ok if I walked you back to your room?" Asked Samui.

"Yes that would fine thank you." Replied Valore. They then both set off back to Valore's room. Though back in Barnette's room she is having thoughts about Samui and she doesn't know why.

"He only helped me out during that fight he would of done it for anyone wouldn't he?" Barnette then turns around in her bed still thinking. "But why am I feeling for a man like this. I am so confused about what to do. I think I could be in love with him but I am not sure, I don't know what love is can this be real?" Barnette continues to ponder while else where Samui and Valore are now saying goodnight at her bedroom door.

"Well this is my room." Smiled Valore as she opened the door.

"Yeah well I will see you around and I enjoyed tonight thanks." Smiled Samui as he turned to walk away from it all.

"Here wait a minute." Valore reaches out and takes Samui by the hand. She then leans forward and gives Samui a kiss she then smiles and waves. "Night I will see you in morning." Valore closes her door and Samui then makes his way back to his own room thinking

"What is this? That is too girls that have kissed me, Jura and Valore. My sister is going to kill me." Samui then walks to his room to get a nights rest.

That's it for chapter 3. I hope everyone comes back to read more I would like to thank my friends Haruna and Benji for their support so I will see ya all again bye


	4. A horrible picture and heartache

Vandread: Corruption

Chapter 4: A horrible picture and heartache.

In the last chapter Samui had two intimate moments with two separate girls on the ship he has now made it back to his room and as he suspected his sister had found out.

"So you were with Valore tonight then I see." Smiled Atsuko as he entered the room.

"Yes I was with her but why do you ask?" Asked Samui knowing full well what was sure to follow.

"Why do you think I am asking mister?" Atsuko grabs him by the ear and she makes him park his butt on his bed.

"Though you promised not to be like that anymore." Replied Samui as his sister continued to yank on his ear.

"Do you seriously expect me to let some woman take you away from me!" Atsuko looks at Samui just a few inches away her face furious. Samui starts giggling as he climbs into bed.

"Just calm down Atsuko. It's late just go to sleep." Samui then turns away from his sister and she falls asleep.

"Just you wait I will speak to you about this." Atsuko sulks and she climbs into bed. The light gets turned off and both of them fall asleep.

Though Valore is in her own room thinking about Samui. "Geesh what in the heck was I thinking kissing the kid like that. Talk about dumb. One of the first nights with a man and I kissed him of all things." Valore then lies on her back sprawled out on her bed. "Argh stop it why can't I get him out of my head." Valore tosses and turns in her bed. Valore hears a knock at her door and she tells them to enter her room. Meia opens the door and she closes the door before sitting on Valore's bed.

"I could hear you from the next room. Something bothering you?" Asked Meia as Valore looked up at her.

"No not really Meia." Replied Valore as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Valore I heard you mention his name what was that all about?" Replied Meia as Valore turned around looking straight at the wall.

"I see so you also know what happened then when you heard me rant about it then?" Valore looks at Meia and Meia grins.

"Yes I did hear what you said but I wouldn't be concerned all of us had to speak with men at some point along the line. But the truth is back then no one really connected on the level that each empire expected us too. But he is a strong fighter and a decent pilot maybe with a little training he will be able to fly along with us. But everyone is getting with him. It was like Hibiki when he first showed up. We all can relate to him and Hibiki as well as Bart and the doctor. So if you feel attracted to him for what ever reason go for it. But it's getting late I have the early patrol in the morning so I better be off." Meia turns to the door and it slides open.

"You know Meia this isn't like you at all. What happened to miss professional?" Smiled Valore.

"Never mind." Meia turns round leaves the room and Valore giggles a bit as the door shuts closed after Meia leaves. Valore then closes her eyes and goes to sleep and Meia goes to her own room and falls asleep.

Though the next morning. Everyone is now awake and the early morning patrol has just returned from their patrol. Samui has walked into a room which he had just stumbled in to he then finds Hibiki and Gascogne sitting playing cards and Hibiki seems to be losing quite badly.

"It looks like you lose again Hibiki." Smiled Gascogne.

"Wha! Not again." Hibiki frowns as Gascogne takes his playing chips.

"You're just not cut out for this Hibiki. Do you want another hand?" Asked Gascogne as Hibiki sat their looking stressed out. Though they still hadn't noticed Samui in the room with them.

"Yeah you bet. I am feeling lucky deal me another hand." Hibiki rubs his hands together. Hibiki watches as Gascogne deals him his cards. Gascogne then deals her own cards. She then lifts her cards and Gascogne raises her head.

"Sorry Hibiki you lose again all aces." Gascogne lays all her cards down on the table.

"What? I lost again." Hibiki sighs and Samui lets out a slight chuckle.

"So you finally decided to make your presence known." Smiled Gascogne as Samui walked out of a dark corner.

"You knew I was there?" Asked Samui as he stood beside the table.

"Yeah I knew you where there. Not many people sneak past me so I am afraid I knew you were there ever since you entered the room. But now that you are here do you fancy a game? Hibiki here can't seem to win a single hand do you want to try?" Asked Gascogne as she turned around to look at Samui.

"No thank you I don't play card games." Replied Samui smiling as he gave a slight nod.

"Ah I see well Hibiki that's too bad. It looks like you will have no one will be joining you on the losing list. Well I must go see to the supplies etc so I will leave you two to it." Gascogne gets out of her chair and she walks off leaving Hibiki and Samui in the room.

"So is it true she always beats you at that game?" Asked Samui as he sat down beside him.

"Yeah she always does it. Sometimes I wonder why I keep trying." Replied Hibiki as he let out another sigh.

"One day you will beat her. But until the do you; keep trying." Samui then waves and walks off. Though he stops when Hibiki calls him.

"Then why don't you beat her then?" Growled Hibiki though Samui doesn't know why.

"I couldn't beat her even if I did try because I can't play the game." Replied Samui.

"I will beat her one day I swear it!" Hibiki throws his hand in to the air as if he had won a victory and he walks up beside Samui. "I will beat her one day." Hibiki and Samui both exit the room but each of them goes their separate ways, though Samui turns around and watches Hibiki chanting "I will beat her." All the way down the corridor. Samui chuckles and he walks off. Though else where on the bridge the captain and BC are chatting again privately away from the eyes of the bridge crew.

"What is the matter BC you seem troubled?" Asked the captain as she looked at BC.

"We haven't had any attacks for a week I am just concerned the enemy is planning something big that is all." Replied BC clearly deep in thought.

"I can see you are troubled BC it has concerned me also but we have galaxy wide reports just lately that the new harvest has began to show up a lot more. Though I do know that Tarak and Mejale are rallying up their own forces and are preparing for the worst." Replied the captain.

"Then should we not turn around and head back to aid in the defence?" Replied BC sounding rather startled.

"Yes we will but first we must re-supply the ship with supplies as we haven't made a single stop yet." Added the captain.

"Have you told the crew? Or better yet how did we get the message? We have travelled quite far and the last time I checked a galaxy wide transmission is impossible." Replied BC.

"It is impossible but each planet that receives each message and passes it along in a chain and if the message capsules don't make it small craft are despatched to deliver the message. Though I haven't told the crew yet though I was about to. But before I tell the crew I want you to see this." The captain hits a button bringing up a small screen. "This is the machine that destroyed Samui and Atsuko's world. I have also worked out that at the location in which we picked up Samui and Atsuko. That was the last known position of their remaining space fleet. I couldn't find out the exact location of their former home world." Replied the captain lowering her head.

"I see but captain I am surprised you kept this hidden from me." BC's tone kind of trails off. She is upset that the captain had kept it from her.

"I am sorry but after the first attack in which we found our two new recruits. I have being keeping in touch with sources updating me as best they can. Though you are a man BC which you hid from us you were also spying on us. So I think you captain can hold one our two secrets herself can she not?" Smiled the captain.

"Yes of course captain I am sorry." Replied BC.

"That's ok now lets get back to the crew we will have to in form them." The captain then his hits a button in which the floor opens her chair and a medium sized metal platform it then lowers itself through the floor until stops at the captains desk on the bridge she then hits a button which gets in everyone on the ship in contact with her. "This is your captain speaking. Would you all please look at the monitor and watch the following footage." The captain hits a button and on every monitor over the entire ship then begins to play the footage that the captain had shown BC. "The footage you are watching is footage of the weapon that the enemy uses to destroy planets. This weapon has already destroyed the home of our two new arrivals. The two major battles and minor skirmishes we had thus far are nothing compared to what battles that will lie ahead. As we speak this planet killer along with the main force are making their way closer to Tarak and Mejale both our own home worlds. Both worlds are mobilising their respected fleets to help us thwart the attack. We will re-supply the Nirvana at the next opportunity we then head back to Tarak and Mejale aiding anyone we can on our return journey. I ask that you all stay strong captain out." The captain the switches off the footage and device which lets her talk with the whole ship.

"Nicely done captain. The crew seems calm and they aren't panicked." Replied BC looking at the captain.

"Are you sure BC they have seen it before I guess but look into their eyes. They are fearful I can't blame them either it is just like the harvest before." Added the captain as she sat back in her chair. The captain then grabs her chest coughing out loudly.

"Are you alright captain?" Asked BC as she ran to her captain's side.

"Yes BC I am fine. Age is just catching up on me." Replied the captain. Though elsewhere Atsuko and Samui are chatting in a corridor after watching the footage of the enemy's planet killer.

"That was the machine that destroyed our world. Those monsters aren't going to stop until everyone is dead." Atsuko's facial expression changes to a look of deep sadness and pain. Samui pulls her in and gives her a hug.

"It's ok I wont let die that's a promise." Smiled Samui as he wiped the tears away. "You're my sister and I love you. Though we have to help the ones that saved us. We must save their world's from the fate of our own. I am not as good a pilot as Hibiki in his Vanguard or Meia, Valore, Jura or Barnette. As the are in their Dreads but I swear I will die before I let any of you die so cheer up and smile for me." Smiled Samui as Atsuko managed a smile. "Now go and lie down you don't look so good." Atsuko nods and she walks off leaving Samui to stand there concerned about his sister. Samui slams both his fists of the metal wall as the memories of his mum and dad's death come rushing up again. Tears begin to drip down his face as Gascogne watches from the distance. She turns around and leaves before Samui spots her. Samui then leaves and he walks off. Though else where Meia has knocked on Atsuko's door and Atsuko tells her to come on in.

"I was told by Dita that you felt unwell; so I decided to come and see how you are doing." Commented Meia as she sat down on her chair opposite of Atsuko's bed.

"Thank you Meia though to be honest I am a little surprised." Replied Atsuko.

"Why is that?" Asked Meia not exactly sure about what she means.

"I didn't expect to become friends with you. You are very professional it is just not something some one of your nature does often. Though I am sorry if what I said has offended you." Replied Atsuko.

"Well I have changed since meeting Hibiki though I am still me." Replied Meia.

"Yeah you're a strong person." Smiled Atsuko.

"Thank you though how do you think Samui is taking this?" Asked Meia as she spotted a picture of Atsuko and Samui sitting on her bedside cabinet.

"He is strong though I think he is hurting a lot. I hope he is ok, though I must admit he is a lot more open than what he used to be. He is chatting to everyone now though he still retains that distant approach to must of them on the ship." Replied Atsuko as she took the picture from her cabinet and looked at it rubbing her hand over the picture.

"Yeah he has opened up quite a bit you must be proud of your little brother." Smiled Meia.

"Yes I am very proud of him. I just hope he doesn't over do it trying to help everyone along the way." Added Atsuko.

"What makes you think that he will over do it?" Replied Meia now showing a concerned expression on her face.

"It was something he said before I came here to rest. He promised me he would die to protect me and the others on the ship. I am just concerned he will go through with it and he will die trying to defend everyone from the horrors that a wait." Replied Atsuko really concerned.

"He wouldn't be the type to throw his life away. You mean a lot to him. I have seen talk to the others about what his sister is like. If he knows that you will be very upset if he was to lose his life, then I am sure he wouldn't die." Smiled Meia.

"Yes you are probably right. Thanks for that Meia but would you keep an eye on him just in case?" Asked Atsuko as she looked at Meia.

"Yeah I will keep an eye on him for you. Just you rest a bit. I will come by later." Meia waves as she walks towards the door

"Thank you Meia but there is one thing I should tell you about. I don't know what you think of men but I think Samui likes you in that special way." Replied Atsuko as she turned to look at Meia as she resting in bed.

"You mean you think he loves me that is what you mean am I right?" Asked Meia as she stood in the door way.

"Yeah that's what I mean. But do you really have to be so blunt about it Meia." Smiled Atsuko as she coughed a bit.

"I am sorry. He is a professional just like me and I will admit that there is something about him that distracts my attention. But please get some rest I will ask the doctor to come have a look." Replied Meia as she turned round still standing in the doorway.

"Thank you." Atsuko looks away as the door closes behind her. The secret that even her brother doesn't know about is about to be revealed when the doctor arrives. She is not looking forward to it.

Else where on the ship Misty has bumped into Dita and Hibiki.

"Hey you two have you seen Samui about?" Asked Misty as she looked around for Samui.

"No we haven't seen him Misty but I heard his sister is ill the doctor is going to go examine her. I bet Samui must be sad." Added Dita as she looked at the ground shuffling her feet.

"Aw come on it is not as if a man would get upset over that." Snorted Hibiki.

"Actually he would mister alien as where comes from it is only natural to do that when some one is ill." Giggled Dita as Hibiki cracked up and he pulled one of those weird faces.

"Oh well I will continue to look for him thanks anyway." Misty waves and she walks off leaving them to their own thoughts.

The doctor has taken Atsuko to the medical bay. Samui has been told and he is in the medical bay with his sister.

"Hey are you feeling better?" Asked Samui as he held his sister's hand holding it tight.

"Yeah a little. Has the doctor explained to you what my situation is?" Asked Atsuko as Samui wiped as the sweat from his sisters brow.

"Yes he has why didn't you tell me about it?" Asked Samui as the tears begun to drop down the side of his face.

"I didn't want to worry you. But there is no reason to cry neither." Atsuko wipes the tears away from Samui's eyes.

"If you go I won't be able to go on. You might think I am a strong person I am not I need you sis…you can't die on me." Samui looks at Atsuko his eyes are not like they normally are the pain and the thought of grief can be clearly seen in the young mans eyes. The doctor comes over and he rests his hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry I have done all I can do not it is up to fate." The doctor turns away and stands beside Paiway leaving them both on there on own.

Outside BC has shown up with a number of the crew. The doctor has heard them and he is now standing out side he moves outside bringing Paiway with him.

"Well doc is she going to be ok?" Asked Hibiki as he looked up at the doctor.

"She is dying." Replied the doctor as he closed his eyes in disgust knowing he can't do anything.

"Can't you do anything for her?" Asked BC obviously concerned.

"All I can do is keep an eye on her. According to Atsuko herself the disease is rare on her home world that they couldn't cure they could only prolong the life of the sufferer for so many years. But since her world was destroyed we can't even apply that treatment." Replied the doctor.

"So there is nothing we can do at all for the kid?" Asked Gascogne as she leaned up against the wall her smile no longer present.

"No I am afraid not. All I can ask is that everyone that has spoken to her and has got along with Atsuko to stop by and chat for a few minutes with her.

"Yeah we can all do that." Replied everyone who was standing there.

"Alright everyone back to your posts. Ok doctor keep me posted on her condition." Replied BC.

"Ok Commander but what about Samui?" Asked the doctor as everyone else left.

"Leave him be for now I am sure it is very tough for him." Replied BC.

"Yes alright I will leave him be." Replied the doctor as BC left.

The doctor went back into the medical bay to find Atsuko and Samui still talking.

"Sorry to disturb you but would any of you like something to eat our drink?" Asked the doctor as he sat down.

"Could you get us both a glass of water doctor?" Asked Samui as he turned to look at the doctor.

"Yeah sure just hold on for a few seconds." The doctor then goes over to a water machine he keeps and he fills two glasses full of water. He then brings the water over and sets it down.

"Thank you doctor." Replied Samui as he helped Atsuko drink the water.

"Yes thank you. I am sorry for causing so much trouble." Smiled Atsuko from her bed.

"You are not causing me any trouble. As I have said before if you need anything don't be afraid to ask me. I would be glad to help." He smiles as he gets back to work.

"Well Samui I want you to go back to our room and get some sleep. I don't want you exhausting yourself." Smiled Atsuko.

"But I don't want you to be on your own. I want to be here for when that time comes. Though I wish it wouldn't come as I don't want you to die." Samui's tears begin to come back again. "I will be ok. Go and rest as it is getting late. The doctor will call if you anything happens right doctor? Asked Atsuko.

"Yes I will please go and get some rest Samui. BC said you can have time off to come to terms with this. So go and rest."

"Ok doc I will but call me right away if anything happens ok?" Replied Samui.

"Yes I will you have my word." Replied the doctor.

"Ok I will go but I will be here as soon as I wake up. You take care ok." Samui kisses his sister on the head and he leaves the room. The doctor then turns to Atsuko and says.

"You know you have a very kind hearted man for a brother."

"Yes I know he is the best brother I could have." Smiled Atsuko as she looked at the picture of the two of them she had brought from her room. "He is the best."

That's it for chapter four. Thank you Benji and Haruna for the continued support. Thank you to everyone who has read my fic see you all soon.


	5. Operation Wipe them out

Vandread: Corruption

Chapter 5: Operation wipe them out

In the last chapter Samui had found out that his sister Atsuko has had a deadly disease since her birth. It has been three weeks now and despite the attacks on the Nirvana and the number of worlds Samui has helped save over the past three weeks he has made time to see his beloved sister. Though her condition has worsened all of a sudden and she is now lying in bed in the sick bay unable to leave. There is no known cure for the disease but the doctor is doing in his best in trying to find a cure for her. Though right now Atsuko is sleeping and like always Samui is by her side.

"I am imagining that everything that has been happening lately has taken a lot of you Samui. Are you sure you are ok you seem to be exhausted." The doctor sits down beside Samui crossing his legs and folding his arms; he looks at Samui waiting on a response. Samui turns to face him flicking his hair back.

"I am ok doctor. It's Atsuko I am more concerned about." Replied Samui as he looks at the doctor again his eyes full of worry and concern.

"I know you are and I reassure you I am doing everything I can for her, but you must also look after yourself as well." Replied the doctor as he continued with is work.

"Samui are you here again?" Asked Atsuko in a weak tone of voice, as she slowly opened her eyes after her sleep. She lifts one of her hands as she strokes his face. Samui remembers the gentle touch well and he feels the fear of losing his sister building up inside him. He looks down at his sister and replies.

"Yeah I am here again; I am just wanted to see how you are feeling today." Samui smiles at his sister as Atsuko smiles at him.

"I am feeling a little better." Replied Atsuko as she looked at him her breathing pattern long and deep. Samui smiles his eyes showing the kind heart, Samui always had he continues to sit by her side chatting to her about what has happened to him and the others lately on the ship. Though else where Meia has called everyone to have a tactical meeting, Samui was not asked due to his state of mind at the current time.

"Aright as you all know we will arrive at the planet Helix in three hours, this world has just come under attack from the new type of harvest, however the planet destroying weapon appears to have not shown up yet, or it simply won't show up. I want you to check over all your equipment before we go into battle that is all." Meia looks around the room and everyone nods in agreement. They all get up and leave the room except Valore, who walks over to Meia with a very serious expression on her face.

"I have a bad feeling about this Meia." Commented Valore as they left the room, making their way to check on their Dreads just like the others are doing, except Hibiki who will be checking his Vanguard.

"I know I feel it too." Replied Meia as she quickened the pace the determination in her eyes also makes Valore quicken her pace, they then catch up to Hibiki and the others a few minutes later as they all enter the hanger bay and begin to go over their machines making the final checks before the start of the mission as each of them sit in the cockpits of their respected machines Meia talks to them over the com device in their Dreads and Vanguard units. "So how does everything look?" Meia waits a few moments as she hits a few buttons and flicks a few switches.

"Everything seems to be ok with me." Replied Barnette as she checks all her dreads functions with everything reporting back green. Barnette the checks the secondary functions and she gets the same report back. "Yep everything is fine with me." Barnette then relaxes in her cockpit taking a deep breath.

"My systems are all ok nothing bad to report." Added Jura as all her read outs gave her the ok. Jura the sits in her cockpit with her arms folded, she is waiting to hear how the other Dreads and Hibiki's Vanguard are looking.

"Everything is a green over here with me, no problems what so ever." Added Valore in her usual flare.

"Everything is ok; I can go and shoot down all the bad aliens!" Cheered Dita over the communication device with her typical cheeriness and high spirits.

"Me and my partner are fine and ready to deal some damage to the bad guys!" Hibiki is all fired up and Meia then replies the firm and professional tone in that it puts Hibiki off.

"We don't attack until we are thirty minutes from the planet you still have a while to wait." Added Meia calmly as she climbs out of her cockpit shutting down the ships power. Meia's Dread falls silent as she waits on the others, to get out of their respected combat vehicles. She watches as each of them then climbs out of their machine.

"How long do we have anyway?" Asked Hibiki as he walked over Meia with the others following behind him, he stops in front of Meia and everyone else then falls in around Hibiki.

"We have about another two and a half hours left, before the attack begins." Replied Meia as she folded her arms as they all turned to leave the hanger bay.

"Oh come on, that is too long to wait." Replied Hibiki as he tapped his foot on the ground, getting very impatient.

"That's how the plan was decided, so that is what we will stick to." Replied Meia looking over at Hibiki, her arms still folded across her chest.

"Though you have to admit Meia, Hibiki does have a point." Added Barnette, as she turned to look at Meia.

"I agree with them both, if we don't act now that planet's people will die!" Jura slams her hand off the metal wall, as everyone turns to look at Jura with a shocked expression on their faces.

"Hey what is that all about Jura? You're very serious today." Replied Hibiki as he looked over at Jura, who is resting her head against the wall. Jura doesn't reply but Meia speaks, while Dita watches everyone with an upset look on her face.

"We are sticking to the plan, as Gascogne always said you should keep a cool head when going into battle. So we will wait as ordered." Added Meia as she turned to look at everyone else, her eyes darting to each person before they could say anything back.

"She is right it wouldn't be smart to attack now, when they still could detect us at such a distance. It is smart to close in and launch the attack when we are closer, it will catch them off guard, leaving them vulnerable." Added Valore as she smiled, leaning up against the wall.

"Yes that should be the result from our plan of attack, so everyone get their orders to Gascogne for the weapons orders. We have sixty minutes left let's go." Meia signals everyone in the hanger bay to proceed to the orders department, to get all their weapon stock piles stocked and loaded on to your Dreads. Everyone nods and they all walk off, to go and get their Dreads supplied. Though back in the Medical centre Samui has left his sisters side, now Ezra and her baby are sitting with Atsuko.

"I thought I would come and visit you, since I have time now. So I see you are keeping better, I am so glad." Smiled Ezra as she held Kahlua, her baby in her arms.

"Yeah I am feeling better, I heard about the mission the others are doing in forty five minutes time, I am worried." Replied Atsuko as she lay their, in her bed with a bigger, more healthy looking smile on her face.

"You shouldn't worry about them, they will be ok you should concentrate on getting better. Let them worry about the mission you just concentrate on getting yourself all better." Smiled Ezra as Kahlua, sits beside Atsuko on her bed.

"Yeah you're right I am sure they will be ok, though Samui isn't going out to fight is he?" Asked Atsuko as she glanced at Ezra, with a smile on her face.

"Well I know the Dreads are launching in five minutes, they then fly with us for forty minutes and then the mission begins." Replied Ezra, not knowing exactly if Samui is going out to fight, along side his friends this time around.

"Though you don't know if Samui is fighting do you?" Replied Atsuko as she sat up. Atsuko helps her up, by resting her back against her pillows. Atsuko looks at Ezra as Kahlua continues to crawl along Atsuko's bed.

"No I don't know, sorry Atsuko." Replied Ezra, as she lowered her head, looking towards the ground.

"It is ok Ezra, it is not your fault don't worry. I am just concerned about Samui that is all." Replied Atsuko in a cool calm tone of voice, despite her medical condition.

"Yes he hasn't been involved in many of the battles lately; his concern really falls with you. I bet you're really proud of him, he is so protective and concerned for his beloved sister." Smiled Ezra as lifted her baby Kahlua, resting her in her own loving arms.

"He loves me greatly but I am worried, that if I should pass away he might not be able to continue on in this world. I worry he will do something bad, either to himself or others." Replies Atsuko as she looked up at Ezra, who has just stood up from her chair.

"He wouldn't be like that I am sure of it, but I need to head back to the bridge and resume my post. The Dreads have already launched, I will call back when the mission is over." Ezra waves and she takes her baby with her, they both leave as Atsuko waves back. Atsuko then watches as the doctor and Paiway rush around the medical bay, getting all the medical equipment to deal with causalities, which will appear in the up coming battle. Atsuko then hears over the com an announcement from BC.

"Everyone go to battle stations, we have now entered the designated battlefield everyone please proceed to your battle posts. It is time to begin "Operation wipe them out." BC cuts the com and the whole ship gets lively. Atsuko listens to the foot steps running up and down the hall; Atsuko has never seen the ship so lively. Though the foot steps worry her, it could be the ships last battle.

Though outside everyone is currently flying along side the Nirvana as its shields go up, protecting the Nirvana from all attacks. Hibiki though is flying in front of the Nirvana in his Vanguard.

"I can see the battle on my scanners, we should get going and attack them before that world and its army gets destroyed." Commented Hibiki as he watches the destruction unfolding in front of him. However Meia then contacts all the Dreads.

"Dread team leaders report in." Meia listens as she gets a signal, from each Dread team leader as they report in.

"Jura here, Dread team is all ok and ready for action." Jura's Dread team then flies, close to Meia's Dread team with Jura at the centre of her team's formation.

"Barnette here Dread team has formed up, we are all green good to go." Barnette gives a thumbs up over a video link, and just as Barnette appeared she then disappears in which Meia then says.

"Ok Valore how is your Dread team?" Asked Meia into the come as the battle begins to draw closer.

"We are all good here Meia, give the order to attack." Replied Valore, eager to get into the battle.

"Alright all Dread teams break off and attack, defend that planet's ships, wipe out those big battle ship first they are our mean concern. Hit them in the vents break the shield and destroy the core, then concentrate on destroying all enemy forces, Meia out." Meia cuts the com as each Dread team, and then breaks of from the Nirvana as Hibiki's Vanguard and Dita's Dread combine to make Vandread Dita.

"Yeah let's get them Mister Alien!" Smiled Dita as she bounced up and down she then turns to Hibiki, who smiles back and replies.

"Alright then Dita lets show them!" Both Hibiki and Dita put their hands on the controls and the push them forward, Vandread Dita then flies forward the two green cannons on it's back flip round, locking on to the fore arms turning them into swords. Vandread Dita then flies forward again as its space thrusters roar, Vandread Dita then slashes at two enemy fighters cutting them clean in two. Another enemy flies close to them opening fire on Vandread Dita; the shots hit their mark exploding on impact of the metal shell of Vandread Dita, knocking them backwards. "That won't stop us alright come on!" Vandread Dita then surges forward, grabbing the ship Hibiki makes the Vandread unit, throw the enemy fighter into a group of enemy fighters as they approached them. The enemies explode in a large fireball, letting Hibiki move on as he gets closer to the main targets; He watches as the vessels from the people he is trying save, fighting the harvest style machines with all their might. Hibiki and Dita then fly of in Vandread Dita, fighting to get closer to their objective.

"Who are they?" Asked the General of the battle fleet, as he watches as Hibiki and his friends join in their battle against these new foes.

"I don't know sir but I am picking up a big ship closing in from behind." Replied one of the bridge crew, as the Nirvana now shows up on their scanners.

"What bring it up on the monitor!" Replied the captain, as the bridge crew member hit a button on his console, bring up a picture of the Nirvana as it closes in.

"It doesn't seem to be a ship of our enemy sir." Replied the ships second in command as he stepped forward, looking at the monitor.

"Yes so it would appear, keep close tabs on that vessel and continue we won't them fiends destroy our world." Replied the captain as he hit a button beside him firing his ships weapon systems, blasting a few enemies into space dust. The ship and the others in their fleet continue to battle the enemy. Though else where Meia and her Dread team have just reloaded their ammo supply and they are still a brave distance from their target.

"Meia look out!" Shouted one of her team's Dread pilots, as an enemy mecha fired its weapon at her.

"Dread's scatter!" Replied Meia as all her team, suddenly move away from each other. Their Dreads including Meia's then perform a u-turn manoeuvre, their engines roar and in flash, their guns open fire blowing up the enemy mecha, destroying it in a huge fireball. Each Dread flies through the explosion only to come under heavy fire again, There is a loud scream over the com and Meia looks around to see Dread zero five of her team explode.

"NO Meia we have lost Dread zero five, they shot Alana down!" Cried another one of Meia's wing women.

"Everyone one form up let's take that thing out." Meia's remaining Dread team members form up behind her. The calm and professional look on Meia's face disappears, a new face of rage and hate takes over. Through out the whole time has lead a Dread time she has never lost a single life under her command, this has taken its toll already. Meia then gets a lock on the black and red version of a Vanguard, she pulls the trigger launching six missiles towards it. Each Dread pulls up as the missiles strike their target destroying it with out much effort.

"Alright team keep going we are almost there!" Yelled Barnette as they continued to advance on the enemy flag ships, each member of her team fires a quick burst of gun fire talking out a group of enemies in front of them. All of a sudden there are screams and two explosions, Barnette watches in horror as two of her wing mate's blow up right beside. "No! Dies monsters!" Barnette launches two missiles out of the rear missile launchers, both missiles explode destroying both enemies that killed her wing mates. Barnette's team mates then form up around her, they fire again saving two allied fighters from destruction, though there a few powerful explosions as three of the defending fleets warships explode, killing who knows how many people.

Jura on the other hand still has all her team mates, they have made it past the enemies and they have destroyed the shields on one of the three enemy flag ships.

"This is Jura we have destroyed the shielding on the middle flag ship, these ones are different how ever the vents are no longer present. They have shield generators located on different positions across their hulls, I am transmitting the image to all nearby vessels. Once you get the image transmit it again so that as many allies as possible get the image." Jura hits a button and the image begins to be transmitted to all nearby allies. Jura gets a thank you from some of the planets defence fleet as they receive them image.

"Alright nice work Jura!" Smiled Valore as her Dread team opened fire on the hull, though a fire from the defence turret shoots one member of her team down. "NO! All Dreads break away and regroup!" Valore and her Dread team mates pull up narrowly missing the ships structure. By now however the Nirvana and all the remaining warships in the defence fleets arsenal have received Jura's image and they now know about the shield on the middle flagship being down.

"Commander BC we are receiving a transmission from the defence fleets main flag ship." Yelled Ezra as she turned, to look at BC with concern as well as joy showing through.

"Alright put him up on the main monitor." With a few button taps a large picture of a middle aged man appears on the screen. He is old and judging from the scars on his face he has seen a lot of battles.

"My name is Captain Valan, I am the captain of this vessel. We thank you for the assistance and I propose a joint effort to take out, the ship that has lost its shield. Added the captain, the serious look on his face and the look in his eyes mean he is serious about the joint effort.

"My name is BC nice to meet you captain, so what is your plane to get rid of the middle ship?" Asked BC, also giving captain Valan the same he gave her, though the captain knows she is weary that something might go wrong. A couple of blasts hit of the Nirvana's shield; Bart then fires back destroying a lot of the enemy fighters and mecha. As if like a carnival the exploding wrecks of the enemy fighters and mecha look like fireworks as Bart continues to fire while BC and the Valan continue to talk.

"My ship has a weapon that can take one of those vessels out in a single blast, now that the shield has gone down. All I ask is that you lay down some cover fire while we fire off the main weapon." Replied the captain as he nodded to one of his men, whom started a three minute count down.

"So that's the catch, you need three minutes for it to charge very well. BC calling all Dreads and Vanguard units. We need you to create a diversion, so that the lead ship of the defence fleet can fire its main weapon, we two will provide cover fire. Please respond." BC waits for a response and Valore is the first one to answer back.

"Roger that BC one distraction coming right up, you heard the woman Dread team let's destroy as many of them as we can. Ignore the battle ships concentrate on the fighters." Valore's Dread team then turns away from the big enemy ships and they proceed to destroy enemy fighters, Valore lets of a massive missile barrage causing lots of explosions as Valore expected the enemies in her immediate area turn on her.

"I don't think so!" Replied Jura as she fired her Dreads weapon systems, the shots destroy a few enemy fighters, when Meia and the remaining members of her team join in, all the enemies then begin to draw away from the Nirvana and the leading ship of the defence fleet. The ship needs only one more minute for its main weapon to charge, the Nirvana continues to deliver fire support, the Nirvana fires again destroying a large number of enemy fighters/mecha.

"Alright men order all the remaining ships fighters to withdraw from the immediate area around the enemies middle flag ship and then fire the cannon." Ordered the captain the message goes out to all the defence fleets ships, they also relay the message to the Nirvana who has just relayed it to Meia and the others. They ships withdrawal from the area as the front of the defence fleet's leading ship splits in to two pieces. Then a long cannon extents from the front of the ship, a white light pulsates from the ship before it fires the bright light streaks through the darkness of space, like a comet. The blast hits the centre of straight on, the begins to buckle and crack as the beam blasts out of the opposite end of the vessel. There is a large explosion and the ship is no more.

"Yes we have done it!" Replied the captain as he watches the destruction on the other end of a monitor.

"The target has been confirmed destroyed, the two remaining enemy vessels also have major damage to their shield generators due to the short distance between them and the now destroyed vessel.

"Order all our fighters to attack the remaining shield generators and relay the message to the Nirvana now that one of the ships was destroyed the units it sent into battle have ceased to function.

"BC we have just received a message informing us that the other two enemy ships shields are weakened badly. They are proceeding to destroy the shield generators as I tell you this, what do you want to do Commander BC?" Asked Ezra as she turned to face BC, waiting on her response.

"Thank him for the message and tell him, we will join in the attack with his fighters. We will attack each generator on the other vessel please relay him the message." Replied BC as she looked at the video monitor as she watches the Dreads break off and attack one of the vessels.

"Bart! Aim all or guns at the other ship and target their shield generators, also get Hibiki for me." Replies BC, Ezra nods and she gets Hibiki and Dita over the com device.

"What do you want? Can't you see that I am busy!" Snapped Hibiki as Dita and Hibiki take out another few enemy ships, they explode in a ball of fire when BC replies.

"I know you are occupied but we are going to attack the other ship and we need you to get there now, as soon as the shield drops. You will fire straight through the ship and destroy it got that?"

"Alright no need to be so fussy over and out." Hibiki cuts the com, in which he turns to Dita and says. "Let's go we are off to take out the giant ship over there." Hibiki points at it as Vandread Dita's engines increase in power. Vandread Dita then hurtles towards the enemy ship. Though back on the Nirvana, BC spots them on her scanners and she then turns beings to talk with Bart. Her eye brows lower slightly as she yells out.

"Now Bart fire!" BC points to the ship on the screen and Bart replies quickly and sharply.

"Roger that ma'am firing now!" The Nirvana's weapon systems then open fire on the enemy ship; each blast strikes their target with such deadly force that the generators are destroyed. There a several large explosions and then the shield drops, giving Hibiki the signal to fire.

"Alright Dita, lets get this sucker and go home shall we?" Hibiki looks down and she smiles back, with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah let's blow them bad aliens away!" Dita smiles and Hibiki lets out a slight chuckle. His facial expression then changes to a very serious look.

"Alright then let's destroy them." Both Hibiki and Dita grin as the green swords then shift again, joining themselves to Vandread Dita's back they then flip round resting themselves on the Vandread's shoulders. Dita hits something on the control device and the cannons then begin to charge, they glow for a bit then they glow so bright it could blind someone. A large blast then gets fired from the cannons ripping through the ships haul like it was nothing; several important systems get hit as the blast rips through the ship and out the other side. The green light disappears and then there is an explosion following by more explosions. Hibiki watches as the chain reaction rips through the ship destroying the ship. As they watch the ship blow up, all the units the ship had deployed also shut or blow themselves up.

"Yes nice work now the enemy is out numbered, the final shield generator has just been destroyed all units proceed and attack the enemy ship!" The defence fleets warship begins to concentrate its fire on the lone warship; the defence fleets fighters join in as does all the Dread teams. They fire mercilessly as the gun shots and missile explosions being to destroy the ships haul.

"Alright let's end this once and for all Bart. Fire all weapons and destroy them all!" Yells BC she looks at the screen as does everyone else on the bridge. The weapons fire and the Dreads and the defence fleets fighters pull back as each blast, fired from the Nirvana strikes the ships haul. The blasts pierce the ships haul and the ship explodes in a large fire ball. As bits off wreckage float in space, BC then contacts the Dread teams and Hibiki also.

"That was a good job the mission is a success, everyone come on home." BC then cuts the com as she watches the screen as the wreckage of the entire enemy ships fleet continue to float in the space. Everyone can breath a sigh of relief now that the battle is over, though no one must forget the lives of the people who perished during the battle they didn't die in vain.

Well that's it from the gang this chapter, How will Meia and the others cope of losing members of their team? Will Atsuko ever get better again? Please come back for the next chapter to find out!


	6. Atsuko's Recovery

Vandread: Corruption

Chapter six: Atsuko's recovery

Well in the last chapter, Meia and her fellow Dread pilots had helped a neighbouring planet to halt the destruction of their planet. BC has just finished talking with the fleets leader, who has handed BC a capsule of medicine which could save Atsuko's life. The Nirvana has been re-supplied and they are continuing to return home, the captain of the defence fleet will follow once repairs are made. BC has made her way to the medical bay to see the doctor, whom has just sat down at his desk.

"Doctor, how is Atsuko's condition today?" Asked BC as the doctor turned round to look at her, his facial expression changing to a slight smile.

"She is resting now; she seems to be ok for the moment." Replied the doctor as he stood up as BC held out her hand. In BC's hand was a small sliver like capsule which was a gift for helping in the defence of the last planet. "What is this commander?" Asked the doctor as he took the capsule from her, he examines it before setting it down on his desk. He scratches his head and looks back at BC again who then replies.

"It's the medication that will save Atsuko's life; I was given it by the captain of the defence fleet at our meeting just a short while ago. Please give it to her as soon as possible." BC turns around to leave after the doctor nods in agreement to her order.

"Yes Commander." Replies the doctor but just BC is about to step through the exit, the doctor then asks an important question. "Should I tell Samui about the medicine?" The doctor watches as BC turns around shaking her head.

"No don't inform him until we find out if the medication is working. I don't want to get the young man's hopes up, before I have firm evidence that the medicine is working." BC then leaves the room making her way back to the bridge.

Though currently else where Meia, Barnette and Valore are currently not their general selves; though each of them have been in combat for years, they have never lost a wing mate in combat until now and even Meia can't keep her emotions to herself anymore. Samui hasn't seen Barnette in a while, despite the fact he hasn't known her for as long as her friends have, he thinks that they have become good friends so he decides to do his best cheer her. Samui knocks on the door, and Barnette doesn't answer. Samui enters the room by himself and sits down beside her; Samui can tell she has been crying.

"Hey are you ok Barnette? I know what it is like to lose a friend, I know it is not easy but I am here for you if you need me?" Commented Samui as Barnette started crying, the tears flowing from her eyes like a river. Barnette grabs Samui pulling him in for a hug; Samui wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer for a hug.

"No; I feel really awful. Two of my friends died in combat I can't take that. I was their leader and I let them down." Barnette continues to sob as Samui tries to help her through it.

"You didn't let them down Barnette; they died fighting for what they believed in. So try and cheer up. Though I am not certain of how to make you feel better." Replied Samui as he held Barnette in his arms. Barnette doesn't respond as she continues to cry. "I know how it feels to lose some one close, I lost my whole world. Well I will let you be on your own ok, though if you need me give me a call." Samui gently rests Barnette on the bed while he stands up; he turns and exits through the door. When Samui arrives in the hall, Barnette's bed room door slides closed. Samui then looks to his left and he sees Jura resting up against the wall with a very concerned look on her face.

"Is my Barnette feeling any better?" Asked Jura as she rested a hand on Samui's shoulder, Samui shakes his head and he replies with concern in his voice.

"I don't think so Jura, she doesn't seem to be any happier. I can't do anything to cheer her up, you might have better luck." Samui then walks off leaving Jura to try her best to comfort Barnette. Samui then decides that he will pay a visit to Meia, to see how she is coping with the death of her wing mate. Samui is making his way to see Meia, after a small conversation with Misty. He continues down the hall towards Meia's room only to hear a lot of noise.

"Argh!" There is a large bang as something hits of Meia's door, Samui quickly runs into the room, Samui's jaw drops as a sudden state of shock takes control of him. Samui looks around Meia's room to see it trashed, the bed is up against the wall, her bed clothes and all of Meia's personal items are all spread across the floor.

"Hey Meia are you alright?" Asked Samui as he edged closer to her, keeping his arms up not to piss her off anymore than she already is, Samui continues to move across the floor silently when all of a sudden Meia speaks up.

"What do you want?" Meia looks at Samui with a cold blank, expression on her face. Samui steps closer, only for Meia to get up and attack him, her right launches forward smacking in to Samui's face knocking him to the floor.

"I came to see if you were ok; it is clearly obvious you aren't yourself. Samui stands up as Meia runs towards him again; Samui grabs her by the arm, sticking her arm up her back to try and restrain her.

"Let me go!" Meia struggles as she tries to free herself from Samui's grip, Valore hears all the commotion and she runs into Meia's room to see Meia struggling as Samui tries to keep Meia restrained. Valore arches a brow as she watches Samui struggling to restrain Meia.

"What's going on in here? Samui what's wrong with her?" Valore runs forward to help Samui restrain Meia, though Meia lashes out with her feet, kicking Valore in the face causing her nose and mouth to bleed. Valore crashes into the wall, banging her back and her neck of the metal wall, Valore then slumps up on the floor before getting back to her feet again wiping the blood away from her wounds. Valore's facial expression changes from concern to anger as she runs forward; She lashes out violently striking Meia in the face knocking both her and Samui to the floor. Samui cringes as he hits the floor, his back bounces off the metal floor as Meia lands on top of him. Samui flinches in pain as he pushes Meia off him, a Samui cough as he holds his ribs in pain, though however right in front of him Meia has just struck Valore back and they both continue to fight with each other.

"Stop it Meia what has come over you!" Valore braces herself as Meia delivers a right handed punch to the face, Valore stumbles backwards as Meia's punch strikes the right side of her face, leaving Valore a nasty bruise.

"Leave me alone!" Replies Meia again as she lashes out with her fists, Valore dodges her punches quickly lifting her knee, which strikes an unaware Meia in the stomach knocking her to the floor.

"Everyone is hurt from losing friends in this war, so don't think it is just you." Valore then turns round leaving the room in total disgust; she walks down the corridor with a face like thunder, totally forgetting that Samui is on the floor. Though back in Meia's room Samui has helped Meia up to her feet, Meia goes to step forward but she stumbles forward almost falling. Samui catches her, his hands around her waist, Meia manages to straighten herself up while Samui still holds on. Meia turns around her hands embracing Samui's chest.

"I don't need your help Samui." Meia looks at him and they both go slightly red as they both quickly pull away from each other.

"Are you feeling better now?" Asked Samui as both Meia and himself sat down in a corner of Meia's room, Meia looks at him awkwardly and she replies in an awkward tone of voice while she looks firmly down at the floor.

"Yes… I don't know…came over me…." Meia continues to look at the floor keeping her head low, Samui then turns to look at her and he replies with a reassuring tone.

"I know it's not like you to act in such a way, but there are times when it is good to let it all out, so don't worry about it. It is all water under the bridge." Meia some what feels happier now as she gives Samui awkward smile, Meia's eyes give off some sort of sparkle as Samui stares back into them again. Samui then jumps up to his feet, despite being hurt he seems quite lively. "Well my friend I must get going now, I better go see how Valore is after you beat her up. Well speak to you later ok?" Samui looks down at Meia as Meia looks up at him and nods with a small but awkward looking smile on her face, Samui then turns around and leaves the room to try and catch up with Valore.

Though else where on the ship, doctor Duero Mcfile is having a bite to eat with his friend Parfet, in the dinning area of the ship. Parfet has managed to get away from engineering for a short while so they are both having a meal and a chat with each other.

"So Duero, how is Atsuko doing? I haven't been able to speak with her since she got sick I am kind of worried." Replied Parfet as she began to eat her meal, Parfet sticks her fork into her meal, she picks up a piece of meat with her fork taking a bite out of it. Parfet then looks up at the doctor who then replies.

"Her condition has improved, though she has been very tired as of late. Right now she is resting in bed, sleeping soundly I hope." Replied the doctor as he too began to eat his meal, he takes a drink from his cup before setting it back down on the table again.

"I see, let's hope she gets better soon, now that you gave her that medicine." Replied Parfet as she continued to eat her meal, the doctor looks at Parfet, and his eyes widen with and he replies.

"I see that you found out Parfet, though I would like to know how you know about it." Replied the doctor as he eats some rice looking at Parfet with a small smile on his face.

"I heard BC and the captain talk about it earlier, though I can honestly say I am the only one of the crew that's. I will keep it a secret until Atsuko gets back on her feet; I really hope the medicine works." Parfet pushes her empty plate forward as she rubs her belly. The doctor then turns to look at Parfet with a small smile on his face.

"Yes I would like to see her recover as well, she is a very nice woman and I would hate to see Samui lose someone so important to him, the doctor then remembers about a conversation he had with Atsuko during one of his check ups, until Parfet brings him back to the real world.

"Well come on I think we should get back to work, it was eating with you though." Both Parfet and the doctor rise to their feet, pushing in their chairs, Parfet smiles at the doctor, with the doctor also returning the same gesture, they bot leave the room as the door slides shutting behind them, they continue to walk down the corridor both waving and going their separate ways when they reach the bottom of the corridor. Elsewhere on the ship however, Samui has found Valore and both of them are currently talking about the scene with Meia.

"So are you alright Valore?" Asked Samui as he looked at Valore with a small smile on his face, Valore then smiles back and replies with a cheerful tone in her voice.

"I am alright but how are you Samui?" Asked Valore returning Samui's own question, as she smiled at him waiting on an answer from him.

"I will be ok, she has a very good punch on her; she seems a lot happier now so it was worth it in the end." Smiled Samui as he stood up and stretched for a bit, Valore then stands up with a small smile on her face.

"Glad to here it, say have you seen your sister at all today?" Asked Valore as Samui turned around to answer her question.

"No I haven't seen her today, but I will be going to see her later, why?" Asked Samui as both Valore and Samui left Valore's room and begin to walk down the corridor. Valore then looks at him her thoughts dwelling on Atsuko for a few seconds before she replies.

"I just find it lovely that both of you care for each other so much, where I come from it was woman everywhere. I just wouldn't want to lose a connection like that." Smiled Valore as Samui put his hand over his mouth letting out a slight chuckle.

"I see, Atsuko is always sending me away when I come to visit, she doesn't like me fussing over her, so I don't go as much as I used to." Smiled Samui as they continued walking down the corridor.

"Ah I see she likes to look after herself, does she? I can see why she is like that I guess." Added Valore as they both continued to walk down another corridor. Though else where on the ship, Dita and Hibiki are currently walking along talking when Dita suddenly mentions about the medicine for Atsuko and Hibiki then grinds to a halt.

"Did you say that Atsuko is going to be ok?" Asked Hibiki as he stood in the middle of the corridor looking at Dita with a very shocked expression on his face. Dita then giggles and then replies.

"Uh huh. I heard that the doctor gave her a special medicine, now the medicine is beginning to work and soon she will be will again." Smiled Dita as she skipped down the corridor with Hibiki walking beside her still with a shocked expression on his face.

"Does Samui know about his sister getting better again? Hey has anyone even told him about the medicine?" Asked Hibiki as he stared at Dita as they continued to walk down the corridor.

"Umm… I don't think he knows about it, but I do know that he isn't to be told about the medicine before Atsuko gets back on her feet, so Mr alien you can't go and tell him about the medicine." Smiled Dita as they continued to walk down another corridor, towards the hanger bay in which, Hibiki wants to try some upgrades to his Vanguard.

"But come on that's not fair on Samui damn it, but changing the subject did you know that Meia and Valore had a fight earlier?" Asked Hibiki as Dita stopped looking up at the ceiling, as she thinks for a bit before replying to Hibiki.

"Yes I heard that they were fighting, but guess who is in the room when they were fighting?" Giggled Dita as Hibiki looked at Dita while scratching his head confused, he then replies.

"I don't know who was in the room with them when they were fighting, but I bet you know so come and tell me." Pleaded Hibiki as he waited for Dita to answer him, Dita just smiles and she quickly runs away down the corridor leaving Hibiki behind as she giggles.

"Hey! Wait!" Hibiki then runs after Dita to try and catch up with her, he runs around one of the corners in which he screeches to a halt. Hibiki just stops dead in front of Dita as she giggles before answering.

"Samui was in the same room with Meia and Valore." Giggled Dita as Hibiki's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, after a few seconds Hibiki picks his jaw back up from the floor and replies.

"Are you trying to say that they were fighting over him!" Yelled Hibiki off the top of his voice as Dita quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Hush… I think that they both like him, and they had a fight over which one gets to be his girlfriend." Smiled Dita as she watched Hibiki struggling to comprehend what, Dita had said.

"Come on you can't be serious, Meia liking Samui? Miss Private I don't think so, Though Valore on the other hand might take an attachment to him." Hibiki begins to ponder when he hears Meia talking to a crew member; both Hibiki and Dita quickly hide themselves from sight.

"So I heard Samui was with you during that fight and he made feel better, is it true?" Asked the crew member, as she stopped looking at Meia with a romantic glint in her eyes.

"Just exactly what are you trying to say?" Asked Meia as her face turns to a slightly red colour, Meia turns around to hide her embarrassment and the crew member accompanying her bursts out laughing.

"I am saying I think you like him, Meia actually likes someone." The crew member then runs off and Meia gives chase, chasing after her. Hibiki and Dita then pop their heads out from around the corner to watch them disappear from sight; Hibiki then turns to Dita and says.

"I can't believe it Dita, you are right." Hibiki then turns to look at Dita a surprised look on his face, Dita yawns before turning to Hibiki with a small smile on her face as she points at herself.

"Hmm I am right; what do you mean?" Asked Dita as she looked back at Hibiki with an innocent look on her face. Hibiki runs his hand down his face and replies.

"I can't believe your so dumb sometimes; I mean you are right from the way Meia reacted she could have been fighting with Valore over Samui! This calls for further investigation. Hibiki then grabs Dita by the arm dragging her along as he runs off after Meia.

Though back in the medical bay, the doctor has come in to find Atsuko standing on her own two feet again, her strength has returned to her. The doctor rushes in quickly putting his arm around her.

"Atsuko what are you doing out of bed? You shouldn't be out of bed when you still ill, something real bad could happen to you." Replied the doctor as he got Atsuko back into bed again. Atsuko smiles at him and replies.

"Its ok Doctor I am doing great I feel like I have been reborn again." Atsuko sits up again full of energy, she smiles at the doctor as he returns the gesture. "I know what you did for me doctor thanks." Atsuko smiles and the doctor shakes his head in disbelief before replying.

"How did you know?" Asked the doctor as he sat down in the chair beside Atsuko's bed, curious as to how she figured out that he got the cure for her illness. Atsuko runs her hand along his face and she smiles replying.

"Paiway was taking the container off to be disposed off, I happened to be awake at the time. So that is how I figured it out." Smiled Atsuko as the doctor laughed for a little bit before replying.

"Well I am glad the medicine is beginning to work I will let you go in a few hours time, however before I let you go I want to run a few more tests first is that ok with you?" Asked the doctor ash he got out of his chair and walked over to his desk to look for something.

"Of course it is, everything has to be ok before I can go doesn't it? So let's get the tests over and done with so I can go see Samui again." Smiled Atsuko as the doctor nodded as he returned to Atsuko's bedside.

A few hours later, Samui is sitting down in a observation room that had just recently been finished, it was designed as an area for the men and woman to have a nice quiet time together, Samui is sitting watching the stars as the ship continues to fly towards the males and females home worlds. A few seconds later though, Misty arrives on the observation room she spots Samui and she walks over to him to say hello.

"Hey Samui how have you been?" Asked Misty as she rested her arms on the railings along the windows of the observation room, Samui turns to face her and he smiles replying.

"I am doing ok how about you?" Samui then turns around leaning against one of the railings as he waits on her response, Misty then turns around her hair swaying in the air and she replies.

"I am doing ok, thank you for asking." Replied Misty as she smiled back at Samui. "So what brings you up here? I haven't seen you up on this part of the ship before."

"Yeah I don't normally come up here, but I was told that if I wanted sometime alone this would be the best place to be." Replied Samui as he diverted his attention back to the stars outside, Samui continues to watch the stars as the ship continues to fly on its course back home.

"Yeah it is very quiet up here; it is one of my favourite places I come here a lot, though I admit to be quite surprised to see you up here though I am not complaining since I do enjoy your company, as I to once like you and your sister. I was found in space drifting and I too felt like a total stranger on this ship at first. Do you not feel like that now?" Asked Misty as she smiled at Samui, Samui then replies.

"Yeah I do but that is only natural, since it is a ship full of strangers. However give it time and then the strangers become your family and your friends. But I want my sister to be here along side us right to the end; it would feel very empty if she wasn't around. But I pray that she won't die." Replied Samui as he stretches and letting out a slight yawn.

"She won't die I wouldn't worry about it, Atsuko is a good person, fate won't let her die." Smiled Misty as she stood up straight again stretching. "Well Samui I have to get going again, going to go and get a shower so I will see you later bye." Misty waves as she leaves the observation room, Samui waves as he watches Misty leave, he then turns back around and continues watching the stars as the ship flies past them.

Meia is in her room, wondering why she went red when a fellow crew member hinted about her romancing Samui, though every time she does see Samui her heart flutters, though Meia knows what the others say when she mentions it, she might be in love with him but she is unsure. Meia then stands up and decides to go and look for him, she exits her room and she begins to look for him.

Though else where, BC has returned to the medical bay to see Atsuko, who is now getting changed back into her normal clothing, BC waits as Atsuko emerges from behind the drawn out curtains, Atsuko smiles at BC and BC returns Atsuko's smile with a smile of her own.

"Are you ready to return back to your room?" Asked BC as Atsuko stepped forward with a smile on her face, she nods and replies to BC.

"Yeah let's go would you tell Samui to come and meet me back in our room, but don't tell him that I am there ok?" Asked Atsuko as she smiled at BC, BC then smiles back nodding in agreement.

"Ok Atsuko I will do that for but come on lets go." BC puts her arm around Atsuko and they both leave the medical bay, to return to Atsuko's room. Mean while Samui is about to leave the observation room, Meia arrives. Meia enters and she mentions to Samui that she wants to go talk to him. Samui stops, Meia then turns towards him trying to start a conversation.

"So Samui how are you?" Meia looks up at him as she asked him a question, Samui raises an eyebrow, unsure why Meia would ask such a question he replies.

"I am doing ok, how are you?" Replied Samui as he looked at Meia not expecting an answer since Meia doesn't normally talk about her private life.

"I am doing well." Replied Meia as she turned looking at Samui again, Samui looks a bit awkward as Meia actually answered his question, Samui then thinks about the next question to ask Meia, his heart beat speeds up as does Meia own heart beat. Samui then asks her.

"Umm so what did you want to chat with me about?" Asked Samui, as he leaned up against the railings, trying not to show Meia his nervousness. Meia then replies with a nervous tone in her voice.

"I am due to go out on a patrol in about an hour, I was wondering if you will accompany me in your Goliath." Meia gulps as she shuffles a bit before looking up again. Samui then replies.

"Sure Meia I would be delighted to go with you." Replied Samui as Meia then leant off the railing ands and began to make her way to the exit.

"Alright I will see you in about an hour." Meia leaves by the exit as Hibiki and Dita hide around a corner. Samui smiles when the intercom then signals a message.

"Samui could you return to your quarters immediately I repeat, Samui can you please return to your quarters immediately." The message stops dead and Samui quickly runs out from the observation room back towards his room, not knowing his sister Atsuko is waiting for him.

That's it for the chapter hope you all enjoyed it please come back again


	7. Time for battle and hopefully the end

Vandread Corruption

Chapter seven: Time for battle and hopefully the end

Samui has ran to his room because of a message he had received over the intercom just a few minutes ago, Samui walks through the door only for someone to jump on to his back knocking him to the floor. Samui rubs his head opening his eyes to see a girl like figure on top of him; Samui's eyes finally regain their focus and he looks at the girl with a shocked expression on his face.

"Atsuko! It's you and you are ok!" Atsuko and Samui both get up and Samui gives his older sister a big hug, Samui then pulls away and Atsuko replies with a warm smile.

"I will make a full recovery; they got the special medicine for me so now I will make a full recovery isn't it great." Atsuko smiles at Samui as he nods back, her smile all nice warm, Samui smiles seeing that she has made a full recovery.

"Yes it is does anyone else know you are better?" Asked Samui still quite shocked to see his sister so much better so quickly, Atsuko then looks into the air and she replies.

"I think they do know but I am unsure." Atsuko smiles as the door to their room slides open and pretty much every crew member on the ship falls on to the floor. Atsuko and Samui both look around to see that most of the ship has decided to join them.

"I think everyone knows now." Laughed Samui as he rubbed his head as his sister giggled as she got jumped on by most of the crew, Hibiki stands beside Samui as does Meia while Jura, Barnette, Valore, and Gascogne all huddle around Atsuko talking to her and asking her all these questions.

"It's great to hear that your sister is going to make a full recovery Samui, I was worried about how you would feel if she did pass away now; though now we don't need to worry about it." Smiled Hibiki a bit awkwardly, as Meia decided to speak.

"Your sister seems to have that affect on people, she can gather people and rally them together just like our Dita and speaking of Dita where is she Hibiki?" Asked Meia as she stood up straight after leaning up against the wall, Meia turns to Hibiki and Hibiki then replies.

"She is with Ezra I think; though the pain in the neck she hasn't bothered me all day." Added Hibiki firmly sounding rather harsh, Meia turns around with small grin on her face and she replies.

"You like her, a lot Hibiki so don't try to cover it up with your macho act." Meia waves as Atsuko looks at her giving her a friendly wave. Meia then turns to look at Hibiki again who seems to be looking around trying to ignore Meia's comment. Samui chuckles trying to remain silent, though Hibiki smiles and he quickly gets his own back at Samui.

"Oh yeah what are chuckling about we all know about your secret love for…" Hibiki then gets elbowed in the stomach as Meia turned to listen in to the conversation.

"Sorry Hibiki I didn't hear a word you said do you want to repeat it?" Samui smiles as Hibiki shakes his head to say no he doesn't want to repeat it again. "I thought that would be your answer." Chuckled Samui as Meia looked at curiously towards Hibiki whom had just sat down to try and regain his breath. Samui then continues to watch as his sister is mobbed by Jura and the others, until Gascogne decides to step in.

"Alright I know you all show Atsuko how much you all missed her; but if you don't let her take it easy, she won't be able to return to her job properly so come on every one out…" Gascogne pushes as many people towards the door as she can, once they have heaved out the door she goes back in grabbing any stragglers and Gascogne tosses them also out the door. "Sorry about that Atsuko and you too Samui, I'll see you both later kiddo." Atsuko nods at Gascogne and Gascogne returns the jester by waving; she then walks towards the doorway. "Come on Meia and you too Hibiki lets go." Meia and Hibiki both nod and they follow Gascogne out of the room leaving both brother and sister on their own.

"Well sure was unexpected wasn't it Atsuko?" Samui looks around the now deserted bed room and his sister replies in the middle of a small giggle, her face so full of life not like it was just a few hours ago.

"It was but you have to tell me what has happened since I was in bed, I heard that something terrible had happened what was it?" Atsuko looked at Samui with a serious expression on her face.

"Well you're going to find out sooner or later but Meia, as well as a few of the other Dread team leaders lost a few of the wing mates in the last battle that is what happened." Replied Samui quietly knowing he shouldn't of told her, Atsuko could now worry herself back to sickness again but Samui quickly jumps back in to stop her from worrying. "Though they were upset they are getting over it and are moving on without forgetting their friends so don't worry about them ok." Smiled Samui resting his hands on his sister's shoulders.

"I won't worry about it Samui, though you should stop worrying about I can look after myself ok little brother." Smiled Atsuko as she held his hand before giving him a hug. "Though I think you have had a bit too much excitement for one day, you look tired you better get some sleep." Atsuko smiles and Samui nods as he lies down on top of his bed; closing his eyes to fall asleep.

Though now else where on the ship BC is currently looking over some paper work; they will arrive at Mejale in two weeks time and they not had any encounters with the enemy yet. "Why haven't we been attacked yet? Why haven't we even seen any enemies?" BC continues to ponder when she gets called to the bridge. "On my way." Replies BC as she gets up walking off towards the bridge.

Meia is in her room pondering to herself about the death of her wing mate but every now and again random thoughts of Samui pop into her head. "I wonder why he elbowed Hibiki in the stomach like that, it must be some man thing, I'll go and I'll ask Atsuko." Meia gets up from her seat and she exits her quarters walking to go and meet Atsuko to try and figure out what was going on, the whole time they did have other men other than Hibiki on board she kept to herself but Samui feels different to her so she will pursue down this path for a bit to see where it goes. Meia continues to make her way towards Atsuko quarters while BC has no made her way to the bridge to which she is watching something on a monitor privately.

"So one of Mejale's patrol ships were destroyed on one of its regular patrols?" Asked BC as she turned to look at her captain, who then nodded to return her comments by answering calmly.

"Yes it would appear they have managed to slip past us and have gotten very close to Mejale with out anyone knowing we need to speed up but I want the crew to be kept in the dark we don't want to start a panic ok BC." Replied the captain as she looked at BC who nodded back.

"Yes captain do you know how many causalities that have been reported so far?" Asked BC turning to the captain whom of which then frowned and replied with much hurt in her voice.

"No they all died there were no survivors, everyone was killed." The captain closes her eyes and slams her fist of her desk. "We can't let them win this or take any more innocent lives this has got to stop now."

"I agree with you, I say we increase or speed to Mejale just in case I am sure the Mejale media is all over it by now." Replied BC. "It's probably gotten the empire in spin if the harvest attacks now, Mejale will not be able to defend itself." BC turns to the captain who then nodding her head replies.

"Alright BC you can go to the bridge and issue the order I want to continue to study this to see what was responsible." The captain nods and BC nods before leaving the room. Though else where on the ship, Meia has now arrived at Atsuko's room and she knocks on the door.

"Come on in!" Meia enters the room to find Atsuko sitting on her bed trying to take it easy; Atsuko looks up to see Meia enter her room. "Hello Meia what can I do for you today?" Atsuko looks at Meia's slightly troubled looking face and Meia replies.

"It is something concerning your brother; he was acting unusual around me and earlier on when Hibiki muttered something which I think concerned me, Samui elbowed him in the stomach putting a halt to his conversation, I just wondering since you know more about the men than I do, I was wondering do you have any idea about what could be going on.

"Umm let's see, I have an idea but from what have said and the way I have seen my brother act and talk around you, I can draw one simple conclusion." Replied Atsuko raising one of her fingers in to the air.

"What have you concluded?" Asked Meia in a professional manner, the serious look on her face not even changing for a second. Atsuko smiles at her before replying with a bit of awkwardness in her voice.

"Ummm…let's see how would I put this, well you know that in the world I came from that men and woman lived together and even had children together?" Atsuko looks at Meia and Meia nods in return. "Well I think Samui may have fallen for you." Atsuko goes slightly red as she pushes her hair back. Meia pauses for a few minutes before looking back at Atsuko with her eyes firmly wide open. "Yep like that do you remember when you and Valore had a fight not to long ago and you ended up be held in my brother's arms? Well what did that fee like to you?" Atsuko stares at Meia waiting on her answer. Our how about the patrol you were due to go on but you never went? Hmm from what I heard you wanted him to go with you the two of you on your own I think you just need someone to confirm your feelings for my brother." Atsuko looks at Meia again putting her in a very uncomfortable position.

"You may be right thank you Atsuko, though I have a small thing to ask of you?" Meia looks at Atsuko with a seriously professional look on her face; Atsuko takes a deep breath and then replies looking at her.

"Sure what is it? I can try to help, but I can't guarantee that it will work; things like this aren't something that can be forced to happen just be aware of that ok I will help you try." Smiled Atsuko as she gave Meia the thumbs up to say that she would help her.

"Thank you Atsuko." Meia sits down to continue their conversation.

It is now been a week and four days and the Nirvana has now flown into Mejale controlled space, they have been greeted by two Mejale warships whom have explained the incident the harvest has shown up. The bridge has explained to everyone about what is going on and that they will arrive at Mejale in less than thirty minutes.

"So it has begun then." Asked the captain as the whole crew gather on the bridge as the front fleet of the Mejale and Tarak Empire wait for the enemy attack, the Nirvana docks at an orbital base in orbit around Mejale and everyone who isn't combat ready has disembarked from the Nirvana and the combat crew are on board.

"So Samui you're staying too then my younger brother?" Asked Atsuko as Samui entered their room looking up at his sister before replying.

"Yeah I stayed too though I thought I asked you to get off the ship? I know you can fight Atsuko but I want at least one of us to survive this battle I want one of us to live on, that won't happen if we both perish in the upcoming battle." Samui sits down on his bed as his sister looks at him from her bed giving him the puppy dog look with her eyes.

"I stayed because I didn't want to lose my brother to the same monsters our world had fallen too if one of us is too die, then the other will follow them into death though if it comes to that then you can't just take your life you either die fighting or you don't die at all you got it little brother?" Asked Atsuko as she looked at Samui confidently and calmly Samui looks at her with a bit of a weird expression on his face he then replies.

"Yeah you know I won't simply give up my life now." Replied Samui as he gave his sister the thumbs up as a battle alarm suddenly echoes all over the ship and both Atsuko and Samui quickly run to their battle stations as they here BC's voice give commands over the speaker system as she announces the planet killer has arrived and that all vessels will set out of the space dock and engage the enemies as they come all Dread teams with their designated leaders as well as Vanguard and the Goliath units are to launch when ready.

"It's starting then come on Atsuko, with both of us in Goliath the enemy will see his true power." Smiled Samui as the two of them ran towards to hanger bay were their mech Goliath is waiting for them. Atsuko and Samui here the launching of the Dreads and they watch the final Dread through a window as they continue to run towards their machine as it begins to stand up, Goliath eyes glow a bright red colour as it's two seated cock pit opens up as Atsuko and Samui run in to the hanger bay. Goliath's wings open as its engines come online; its humanoid head turns to look at Atsuko and Samui as Samui smiles at his sister as she runs behind him as they run across the floor towards Goliath.

"It looks like Goliath is finally back to his old self again; he really missed you Atsuko he didn't show any signs of being intelligent since you stopped fighting with him." Smiled Samui as both of them jumped in to Goliath's cockpit, the upper casing closes and Goliath roars as it changes in to its jet form.

"Atsuko and Samui here Goliath launching!" Atsuko gives Samui the thumbs up as he pushes the throttle which launches Goliath out into space.

"Samui please form up; the enemy are now attacking." Meia cuts the com as the sky around Samui lights up with weapons fire, Samui and Atsuko then both receive the data on all the enemy units and allied units.

"Roger that Meia, Atsuko, Samui and Goliath will now proceed to form up." Samui then flies forward to locate Meia and the others. Though back on the Nirvana, the ship has just on a squad of enemy fighters that have decided to choose them as a target, there is a lot of explosions and the dented buckled flaming wrecks of the space craft as they explode in a blinding light.

"Keep firing Bart we need to destroy as many of these things as we can, we need to be able to get the fighters close enough to destroy the main target which if no one knows is that giant planet killer out there." BC looks to where Bart is situated and Bart shouts out of the top of her voice.

"Roger that ma'am!" Bart fires again, the beams of energy streak through space striking all their intended targets blasting them out of the sky. Though else were as the battle rages on everyone has formed up and are now striking key ships of the enemy fleet which is hindering the enemies ability to fight for now.

"Ok everyone watch out these machine are a lot better than they let on all Dreads you know what to do!" Meia fires at an enemy fighter blasting it, the enemy explodes in large bright light Meia looks at her dreads instruments as her Dread team stays close to her while destroying any enemy fighters or mecha that get in their way. Else where on the battlefield however Hibiki has been given his very own unit of Vanguard units and he is surprisingly leading them very well.

"Alright guys break away and regroup." Hibiki's Vanguard unit breaks off from a fighter deployment vessel, the ship explodes and bits of its wrecked hull drift off into space, Hibiki watches on his monitors before giving out a message to his troops. "We did it guys keep up the good work." Hibiki smiles as his soldiers cheer over the communication system. While the battle rages on near Hibiki Jura and Barnette have both just successfully destroyed another enemy war ship but as the enemy warship is going down it fires one final blast of weapons.

"Jura break off quickly!" Barnette and Jura along with their Dread team's barrel roll out of harms reach as the blast strikes an allied battle ship behind them.

"No!" Both Jura and Barnette watch as the enemies last attack went straight through the allied ships shields blow a large hole in the ships side, Barnette and Jura both close their eyes for a split second as the ship then explodes taking out allied and enemy fighters alike in the blast. Jura and Barnette fire destroying more fighters as their teams form up beside them.

"We have lost a lot of lives in this battle and yet the planet killer hasn't done a thing except sit there, as if it's adrift I have a bad feeling about this…" a stray shot flies past Barnette's wing as an enemy fighter flies up behind her. "Back off!" Barnette flies straight up before using her piloting skills to quickly get behind her opponent shooting the craft down with a missile, the enemy vessel explodes.

"Dita you have got one on your tail." Meia's dread breaks off to help out Dita as she struggles to shake off her enemy; Dita pulls out all the stops to try and shake off her enemy. There is a large explosion as the enemy pursuing Dita suddenly explodes.

"Are you ok there Dita it's getting a bit tough but don't let it bother you." Valore pulls up beside Dita's Dread and a video screen shows up in Dita's cock pit with Valore giving her the thumbs up.

"Thanks Valore!" Replied Dita as she jumped up and down in her cockpit before Valore cuts of the com link and flying off back into the battle again, Dita launches a missile barrage destroying three enemy fighters as Hibiki's Vanguard Squad flies up beside as another Allied warship gets destroyed by enemy weapons fire.

"Hey there, I think we should combine now and show these guys not to mess with us why do you say Dita?" Asked Hibiki over a video feed which shows up directly beside Dita who then gives Hibiki a large board smile and replies.

"Ok mister alien let's combine!" Dita's Dread then flies straight into the air as Hibiki's Vanguard follows, Hibiki's men look shocked as it looks like both Dita's Dread and Hibiki's Vanguard as it looks they are going to crash in instead there is a flash and Vandread Dita is ready to fight.

"Ok mister alien let's get them!" Dita jumps up and down as the Vandread Dita's shoulder cannons fold into place locking down over the Vandread's shoulders, the cannons power up firing a very powerful blast of green energy which streaks through space destroying all enemies in its path, there is a large chain explosion as all the fighters and enemy mecha explode with a very loud but impressive bang.

"Yes we have done it mister alien! But what is that bright that." Dita squints her eyes as does Hibiki, though on the Nirvana the power readings are going off the scales.

"Everyone get out of there now! The planet killer is firing its weapons!" BC slams the console as the blast streaks across the battle field like the angel of death killing all in its way. BC can hear the screams of all those people over the com as fifty percent of the remaining allied forces are suddenly destroyed.

"No…" Hibiki and Dita watch as the explosion brightens up space around them; Hibiki and Dita both close their eyes as Hibiki clenches his fist in anger.

"All those people." Added Jura as she too looks away in disgust as the battle continues to rage on around her, the sadness on Jura's face could soon over whelm her but she then hears Barnette's voice over the com.

"This is terrible guys we can't let that thing fire again you guys all better combine and stop that thing!" Yelled Barnette as she watches the planet killer like a hawk just in case it begins to power up to fire.

"I agree; ok Barnette you take command of our Dread teams while we combine, Atsuko and Samui will help you out, does everyone get that?" Asked Meia as she turns her Dread around heading towards Hibiki and Dita with her Dread at top speed.

"Yes Meia over and out. Are you ready Atsuko?" Asked Samui as he turned too look at his sister who was sitting behind him, Atsuko nods and smiles before replying with a prideful warriors tone in her voice.

"Yeah I am ready to go how about you Goliath?" Atsuko starts hitting a few buttons and Goliath replies very proudly in a metallic tone in his voice.

"I was built to carry out your wish I am ready." Replied Goliath as he stopped cold in the middle of the battlefield.

"Ok begin the separation process and armour me up." Atsuko then hits a few buttons, the Dread shaped fighter then changes into its humanoid gargoyle form, it then ejects some thing from its stomach which then transforms in to a smaller Dread like craft which has Samui inside. Back inside Goliath a large metal exoskeleton the attaches itself to Atsuko, the black and red exoskeleton is a figuring suit which lets Atsuko operate Goliath using her own body, the connections are now finished, Atsuko's eyes glow red just like Goliath's now Atsuko's true fighting power will be shown, Goliath's mass begins to grow to the size of the ultimate Vandread.

Though back with Meia everyone else except Barnette has made it to the desired location Hibiki then begins to talk to everyone over the com.

"Ok this is it guys remember to keep our thoughts clear and we all will for the same thing." Hibiki and the others all close their eyes at exactly the same time all of sudden the their dreads and Hibiki's are swallowed in a bright white light, a number of enemies spot the light and they move in close to investigate only to be destroyed by the bright light, the light fades and the ultimate Vandread and stands there floating in space ready to fight, Both Atsuko inside Goliath and Samui in his fighter craft fly up beside them.

"Ok guy's; is everyone ready to end this?" Asked Hibiki as he looked at everyone who sitting around him and to Atsuko and Samui whom of which, Hibiki is looking at over the video screen.

"Me and Samui were born ready for this let's go." Smiled Atsuko over video screen before cutting it off, Samui also gives Hibiki the thumbs up and he too cuts off the video feed.

"Well they are ready how about all of you?" Hibiki turns to each of his friends and they all nod in agreement. "Alright then let's end this once and for all!" Everyone sits at their control consoles at the ready. The ultimate Vandread then rushes forward with Goliath at its side firing its own weapons mounted in its fore arms. A large blast fires from the lift arm of theVandread; the blast arcs through space destroying all the enemies effortlessly. Samui shoots two more enemies down before his sister calls him over the com links.

"Samui could you return to Goliath? I need your craft for additional weapons." Atsuko grabs an enemy mech, ripping both its arms off before shooting it in the head blowing up the mech completely.

"Yes sis on my way now." Samui gets fired upon but by barrel rolling his craft the shot misses; Samui fires a couple of rear missiles destroying his target as he makes his way back towards his sister Atsuko whom of which, is fighting in Goliath not to far away.

Hibiki with his friends whom are all aboard the Vandread they used to defeat the harvest the first time, they begin to move towards their prime objective; Jura looks up at Hibiki and yells out.

"I have loads of object's coming up behind the planet killer what do we do Hibiki?" Asked Jura as she franticly turned and looked at Hibiki waiting on an answer.

"Enemies I am not sure, umm ah hell just shut up Jura I am trying to think." Hibiki franticly looks around as chaos begins to take over the Vandread's crew all except Meia who is trying to figure out whether they are indeed enemies or allied only to be disturbed by Jura yelling once again.

"I am no picking up a very large heat signature they are going to fire!" Jura covers her head as more gun fire can be heard, though the shots aren't aimed at them. The blasts strike off the planet killer's rear shield, and then are large one fires bringing the shield down.

"Sorry we are late we had to clean up the reinforcements the rear shield is now down I repeat the rear shields are Argh!" There are lots of small explosions and one large explosion as the planet killer fires its planet destroying blast blows up the remainder of the defence fleet that the Nirvana aided just weeks ago.

"Don't let those lives go to waste Hibiki get in there and destroy that machine and quickly they died and gave you an opportunity take it!" The captain of the Nirvana nearly gives herself a heart attack with the amount of emotion she put into her statement; she then immediately cuts the com as BC turns to face her.

"It looks like we are leaving our fate with him again." Smiled BC before looking back at the battle again; watching as Bart continues to fire at the enemy.

"Yes it would seem we are depending on him and the others yet again, fate deals hands like that sometimes. Let's hope they can do it again." The captain nods and BC turns back around issuing orders to the troops, while the doctor and Paiway help out with the many injuries that are coming in due to the Nirvana taking many enemy hits, though for now the shields are holding firmly.

Samui has caught up to his sister Atsuko, his ship flies along side her attaching to Goliath's arm, then Samui hits a few buttons and his ship begins to transform taking the shape of a bow, Samui then gets on the com to his sister. "I am ready Atsuko lets finish this so I can go see Meia." Atsuko's head quickly turns to the video screen and she shakes her head and replies.

"Ok Goliath we have to hurry up so that Samui can on his date; are you ok with that?" Atsuko waits on Goliath's orders as the bow gets pulled back; the energy takes the shape in the form of an arrow.

"I am ok with that master let us finish it quickly." Goliath releases the energy arrow which impales an enemy mech before exploding taking out the enemies around him, Atsuko let's out a sigh before she fires weapons mounted on the fore arm of Goliath, she destroys a few more enemies.

Though inside the planet killer Hibiki and the gang have almost made it to the centre of the vast vessel the only problem is they have got three mecha very similar to their own. They smash through a chamber wall only to find the three mecha waiting for them, this is it the final battle.

"Ok you guys this is it we need to take out the three of these guys and destroy that core, let's go!" Hibiki flies towards the first of the mecha a black and red version of their own Vandread. "Get out of my way!" Hibiki's Vandread then buries it's massive knee into the other Vandread's stomach area before ramming the Vandread's hand in to it's head knocking it back Hibiki quickly changes the Vandread's arm in to a sword and he quickly slashes it in half the mecha blows up as they other too coloured variants smash into them knocking the gang and their Vandread into a wall, there is a loud crash as rubble and dust kicks up from the wall as Hibiki's Vandread pushes it self out. "That's it I am going take them rust buckets out!" Hibiki the zooms towards one of the mecha striking down with his sword only for the enemy to block his attack with it's own sword.

"He's cheating he shouldn't be doing that." Jura is getting pissed off by the enemy mech the tension has finally over whelmed her.

"Jura keep quiet for a minute will you!" Hibiki orders the team to fire at the mech Meia hits a few a few buttons on the console for the mech to fire and Hibiki raises the arm as a blast is let out aimed straight at one of the mecha, there is large explosion as sparks fly as one of the machines flies backwards crashing of the wall. Hibiki then quickly fires again blasting the other one into the wall with a shower of sparks falling to the floor. "Alright who wants to Argh!" Everyone gets thrown around in the cock pit as both enemy blast Hibiki and the gang back with their own fire power Hibiki and they keep firing at them. The shots crash into the Vandread's armour causing them all to panic.

"Hibiki we better do something or we will die and won't be able to see Samui again." Meia quickly covers her mouth and Jura quickly jumps in saying.

"This is no time to be discussing this we need to fight back and do something or we are all toast." Jura turns round as everyone nods and agrees the gun fire continues to bombard the Vandread, Hibiki moves the controls so that the Vandread guards the part where they are located. Hibiki then tries to stand but the weapons fire is keeping them. "We need a miracle if we want to get out of this alive." Sighed Jura her hope of staying alive slowly fading.

"Ok we have remained focused on the same thing, focus on staying alive." Meia quickly gets everyone calmed and focused again and their Vandread begins to slowly but surely stand to its feet.

"Ok we are going to win this fight so back off!" The Vandread suddenly leaps forward grabbing one of the mecha and throwing it on top of its friend; Mean while out side the battle is still going on as the Nirvana and the other allied forces continue to shoot down enemy fighters and destroy enemy mecha and warships as they show.

"I wonder what is taken them so long Atsuko I am worried about them." Commented Samui over a video link to his sister; Atsuko smiles back over the video link and replies.

"Alright you want to see Meia alright we will go in after them. Nirvana this is Atsuko, I and Samui are now proceeding to enter the planet killer to check on them over and out." Atsuko then flies forwards towards the planet killer entering the hole in the shield and in through the hole in the ships rear. They quickly make their way towards the location of Hibiki and the others to find both enemy mecha on top the Vandread pounding down on it. "Two on one isn't very is it now get off!" Goliath grabs one of the enemy mecha throwing it the ground and then leaping on top of it.

"Let's see how you like it eh!" Atsuko starts punching and her mech Goliath does the exact same thing his large metal fists smash and bash at the enemies skull, Hibiki and the others in the Vandread quickly push the other one into the air, Hibiki quickly fires again and the enemy mech explodes, Hibiki then quickly runs over and with Atsuko, Hibiki's Vandread and Atsuko's Goliath pick the enemy up throwing it to the ground Goliath draws one of it's energy arrows and Hibiki draws his Vandread's sword. The Vandread slashes the mech and Goliath unleashes an arrow striking it right in the chest, just as the Vandread turns around to walk away the mech explodes.

"Alright thanks for that you guys!" Smiled Hibiki over a video feed as he gave them the thumbs up, Atsuko returns the gesture and she replies.

"Quickly destroy that core and let's end this damn battle." Goliath folds his arms as the Vandread turns around holding it's sword into the air.

"Let's end this!" The Vandread leaps in to the air bring it's sword down striking the power core for the planet killer, there is a large rumbling noise as the power drains before an alarm sounds. Hibiki then slashes a few power cables which spark a start a chain of explosions. "Ok time to bail!" The Vandread's engines roar as it roars off down the passages towards the exit again.

"Ok Samui let us go as well." Goliath's engines roar as well as they race down the passage after Hibiki to get out of the now about to explode planet killer.

Back on the Nirvana however they notice that all the enemies are shutting down and exploding. "It looks like they did it captain the planet killer is going all dark and I can read explosions." One of the crew turns to BC and she nods telling all ships to prepare for a large explosion. The crew member nods turning back to her station and she informs every allied ship still active. There is a large explosion as both the Vandread and Goliath get clear just in time as the planet killer blows up in large ball of light.

Back on the Nirvana the message now has been broadcast to ally allied ships that they have dealt with the planet killer but to be on their guard for possible threats, BC and everyone cheer as Meia and the rest of them come home safely to a round if applause from the whole crew, everyone gives them all a wave but as others stay both Meia and Samui walk of together leaving the rest of the ship to celebrate with out them.

Will Samui and Meia get together? Are they truly safe who knows?

Well that is the end of Vandread Corruption I hope you all enjoyed it I might write a sequel but I am not sure see you all hope you enjoyed.


End file.
